Yamazaki Noel
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Ele apostou com Chiharu que faria todos acreditarem em Papai Noel. Mas Sakura se torna um obstáculo nesse seu desafio. Como o mentiroso da turma vai se livrar dessa?
1. Etapa 1

**Ele apostou com Chiharu que faria todos acreditarem em Papai Noel. Mas Sakura se torna um obstáculo nesse seu desafio. Como o mentiroso da turma vai se livrar dessa?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Clamp®, eu só os pego emprestado para me divertir e para tentar diverti-los (e acreditem, para mim não há satisfação melhor, estava morrendo de saudades de escrever fics).**

Obs: isso mesmo, nota da autora antes da fic. Se bem que eu vou falar de novo no fim, mas queria falar com vocês antes também. Para começar, **_Feliz Natal a todos! _**Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu adoro o natal. É uma época tão linda, as ruas e casas ficam enfeitadas, todo mundo se reúne... é lindo! Já começo a pensar em natal um mês antes dele acontecer: já vou arrumando a árvore, vou pensando nos presentes e todo o resto. Esse ano não fugiu à regra: assim que novembro foi acabando, eu já fui pensando nos presentes que daria. E como não poderia deixar de ser, resolvi dar um presente para vocês, que não me abandonaram durante esse tempo que fiquei sem net, e continuou acompanhando a fic "Senhores da Natureza" mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem postar. A idéia dessa fic veio quando eu estava lendo "As Cores do Inverno" da RubbyMoon pela milésima vez, mais especificamente a primeira "parte" do show da Pety Oprah (ou seja, a entrevista do primeiro capítulo). Fiquei com tanta dó do Yamazaki, principalmente quando ele disse que se sentia excluído por quase nunca ter uma fic só para ele. Então tive essa idéia. Um presente para ele e para vocês. Espero que gostem.

Obs 2: Essa fic é para todos, mas dedico-a especialmente para a Tamy, essa garota maravilhosa que me está me acompanhando há muito tempo, e que faz aniversário nesse domingo! Beijos, garota!

_Um ano antes_

Chiharu vinha contente pelos corredores da escola, pulando e cantando como se fosse uma menina. As férias finalmente iriam começar, e isso significava que teria mais tempo para passear com os amigos, principalmente com uma certa pessoa que conhecia desde criança. Entrou na sala com alegria, mas ela logo passou ao ver uma multidão de pessoas ao redor de alguma coisa. Ou seria de alguém?

A moça foi pedindo licença aos colegas de sala, tentando chegar ao centro do círculo. Encontrou as amigas Naoko, Rika e Tomoyo à frente de todos, rindo do que estava acontecendo. Cumprimentou-as e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, recebendo como resposta o dedo indicador de Tomoyo apontando para uma pessoa sentada em cima de uma mesa:

"Era muito comum na Europa Medieval os cavaleiros fazerem campeonatos em busca do salmão dourado na época do Natal" – um garoto, com o dedo indicador levantado, tentava convencer uma garota à sua frente do que estava dizendo – "Eles disputavam arduamente durante dias, nadando por horas e horas, chegando muitas vezes à exaustão".

"Salmão dourado?" – Chiharu olhou para as amigas, com uma sobrancelha levantada – "Que história é essa?".

"Mas no Natal os lagos não congelam?" – a garota que ouvia a história tentava rebater aquela tese maluca – "Como eles nadavam se tudo era gelo?".

"Aí é que estava a dificuldade da prova!" – o garoto parecia se empolgar com o que dizia, e seus olhos não fossem tão puxados, todos veriam que eles estavam brilhando – "Os cavaleiros costumavam usar suas armaduras de ferro para quebrar o gelo e enfrentar a água fria, mas eles tinham muitos problemas, principalmente depois que o ferro enferrujava e eles se tornavam cada vez mais pesados. Existem relatos de um cavaleiro que se afogou em um lago porque sua armadura pesava mais do que ele próprio e por isso ele não conseguia nadar".

"E mesmo assim as competições continuavam?" – a garota parecia ainda mais desconfiada.

"É claro. Os campeonatos eram tão populares que até algumas mulheres se disfarçaram de homem para poder participar. Todos queriam a fortuna e sorte que o salmão dourado trazia, até o próprio Rei Arthur já participou dessas buscas".

"Um salmão que traz sorte e fortuna, vê se pode!" – Naoko ria da história do amigo – "Dessa vez ele se superou, não há dúvidas".

Mas Chiharu não prestava muita atenção. Apenas ouvia a mentira que seu amigo de infância tentava contar para as pessoas, e como em todas as outras vezes, sentiu-se irritada a cada palavra que ele dizia. Sem nem ao menos pensar, agarrou o garoto pelo colarinho e o puxou fortemente, quase o enforcando. Todos voltaram os olhares para ela, presenciando seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva:

"Contando mentiras outra vez, Yamazaki?" – sua voz tinha raiva e decepção, mostrando o quanto ela ficava chateada quando ele contava alguma lorota barata.

"Ahá, sabia que era mentira!" – Sakura se levantava da cadeira e comemorava por, mais uma vez, não ter acreditado em uma mentira de seu amigo – "Essa história de caçar salmão no inverno estava muito esquisita pro meu gosto".

"Assim nem tem mais graça" – um garoto da sala comentou com o colega do lado – "Agora que Kinomoto não acredita mais no que o Yamazaki conta, perdeu a graça ver ele contar uma mentira".

"Mas as brigas dele com a Mihara ainda são bem interessantes" – o colega disse em tom de risada abafada, achando graça da situação – "Os puxões de orelha que ela dá nele são hilários!".

E de fato era o que todos queriam ver agora. Enquanto Yamazaki insistia em continuar a contar sua história sobre o tal salmão dourado, Chiharu o arrastava para fora da sala, como costumava fazer quando eles ainda tinham dez anos. Assim que se viu fora dos olhares de todos, ela fechou a porta e soltou o colarinho do garoto. Ele esfregou o pescoço, como se quisesse aliviar uma dor, enquanto tentava se recompor dos puxões que havia levado. Assim que viu que estava bem, ele olhou para Chiharu com um olhar meio triste.

"Caramba, você exagerou hoje! Eu quase morro sufocado com esses seus puxões".

"Eu que ainda vou morrer com você, Yamazaki" – ela retrucou, assustando o garoto, que nunca a havia visto brava daquele jeito – "Mas será possível que você nunca muda? Você tem quase dezessete anos nas costas e parece que continua com dez".

"Também não precisa falar assim, né?".

"Precisa, sim. Precisa, e muito, porque por mais que eu tente fazer você parar de contar essas mentiras, você continua. E o pior que já está ficando ridículo, porque são histórias tão absurdas que ninguém mais acredita, nem mesmo a Sakura".

"Ei, não é assim, não!" – Yamazaki, naquele momento, pareceu ofendido – "As pessoas ainda acreditam nas minhas histórias, na grande maioria das vezes todas elas caem".

"Yamazaki, acorda! Ninguém mais acredita em você, ficam todos rindo pelas suas costas por causa dessas histórias bobas que você conta. Será possível que você não vê que ninguém lhe leva a sério?".

"É claro que levam. Se eu quiser, consigo convencer qualquer pessoa de que as minhas mentiras são verdades".

"Você acha mesmo isso?" – Chiharu parecia ficar cada vez mais inconformada com a teimosia de Yamazaki.

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Sou capaz de apostar com você, inclusive".

Por um momento Chiharu se calou, desanimada para continuar a falar. Mas no mesmo instante, uma idéia passou por sua cabeça, uma idéia que poderia convencer o amigo de que ele deveria parar de contar mentiras.

"Então vamos apostar!" – ela disse em tom de voz decidido, fazendo Yamazaki se surpreender – "Vamos ver se você é bom de bico mesmo".

"Você quer... apostar?".

"Quero. Pago para ver você convencendo alguém de uma história bem maluca".

"Ah, isso é fácil. Pode ir preparando o dinheiro que essa aposta já é minha...".

"Espera aí, seu espertinho, eu ainda não acabei!" – ela o pegou pelo colarinho novamente, evitando que ele saísse dali – "Vai ter algumas condições".

"Que condições?".

"Primeiro: **eu **vou escolher qual vai ser a mentira que você vai contar, e pra quem você vai contar. Segundo: vai ter um prazo estabelecido pra você realizar o desafio, um prazo estabelecido por mim. E terceiro: eu escolho os prêmios. Aceita?".

"Você enlouqueceu? Como eu vou aceitar se é você que vai escolher tudo?".

"Eu só vou acreditar que você ainda é levado a sério se a aposta for assim. Então, Yamazaki, aceita ou não?".

Foi a vez de Yamazaki pensar. Ele olhou para Chiharu, que ainda mantinha um olhar autoritário e decidido no rosto. Por alguma razão, ficou tentado a aceitar. Ela nunca havia acreditado numa mentira dele, e seria bom, pelo menos uma vez, passar a perna dela uma vez. O que tinha a perder, afinal?

"Tudo bem, eu aceito. Pode escolher a mentira, o alvo, o prazo e os prêmios".

"Ótimo. Espere um minuto, eu já vou pensar em algo" – Chiharu abaixou a cabeça e passou a pensar em algo, alguma coisa realmente difícil e que fosse dar trabalho a Yamazaki. Olhou ao redor para ver se encontrava alguma inspiração, e foi em um enfeite de porta que encontrou a idéia perfeita.

"Já sei!" – ela virou-se para o amigo, com um olhar maroto – "Já decidi o seu desafio".

"Então fala, assim já posso começar".

"O seu alvo será as meninas, ou seja, Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo e Sakura. Você terá um ano inteiro para fazer isso, então eu quero uma coisa muito bem feita".

"Um ano? Não é tempo demais?".

"Acredite, ainda vai ser pouco. E tem também os prêmios: se você conseguir, eu nunca mais puxo você pelo colarinho".

"Ah, agora a coisa está ficando interessante". – o garoto se animou.

"Mas se você não conseguir..." – Chiharu deu um sorrisinho – "Você vai ter que parar de contar mentiras!".

"Parar de contar mentiras? Quer dizer... nenhuma mentirinha?".

"Nenhuma. E se contar, puxo suas orelhas além de puxar o colarinho, e ainda faço você passar ridículo. Ainda quer o desafio?".

"Quero!" – Yamazaki já não estava gostando muito da última parte da aposta, mas agora que já tinha entrado, tinha que ir até o fim – "Não vou fugir".

"Ótimo, assim que gosto de ver. Um garoto decidido".

"Tudo bem, mas será que agora você pode dizer qual é o desafio?".

Chiharu sorriu, um sorriso maroto que raramente ela estampava no rosto. Baixou a voz e disse, no tom mais calmo que tinha:

"Fazer as meninas acreditarem em Papai Noel".

Yamazaki Noel

Etapa 1 – Juntar o dinheiro

_3 de dezembro do ano seguinte_

Já eram dez horas da noite, mas a simpática loja Twin Bells ainda estava aberta. No mês de dezembro, o número de compradores aumentava consideravelmente, principalmente quando o Natal estava próximo. Naquele momento, o último comprador havia acabado de sair, e o atendente da loja finalmente podia fechar as portas. Yamazaki trancou a portinha principal e sentou-se no chão, exausto. Havia sido um dia difícil, sem dúvidas, mas ele sabia que, conforme o mês passasse, o movimento só seria maior, o que significava que ele ainda teria que trabalhar muito.

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei aquela aposta?" – ele pensava, enquanto descansava um pouco no chão – "Isso está me matando".

"Yamazaki, pode vir aqui, por favor?" – uma voz simpática se pronunciou no recinto, vinda do fundo da loja.

"Estou indo, senhorita Maki" – Yamazaki se levantou e seguiu para uma salinha que havia ali, bateu na porta levemente, abriu uma fresta e olhou para a dona da loja, que estava sentada fazendo umas contas – "Queria falar comigo?".

"Queria sim, Yamazaki" – ela respondeu, sorrindo para o garoto – "Sente-se aqui, por favor".

Yamazaki obedeceu e entrou na sala, sentando-se logo em seguida. A jovem mulher retirou os óculos que estava usando para fazer as contas da loja e olhou para o menino com um sorriso no rosto:

"Então, como foi o movimento hoje? Pela sua cara, deve ter sido agitado".

"E como foi!" – Yamazaki fez cara de cansado, relaxando o corpo na cadeira – "O último cliente só foi embora agora".

"Que bom. Sinal de que a loja vai bem. Mas imagino que esteja bastante cansado, não é?".

"Estou sim. Minhas pernas estão doloridas de tanto ficar em pé!".

"Isso é normal em dezembro, as pessoas sempre vêm fazer as compras do Natal nessa época. Mas não foi por isso que eu te chamei".

"Não foi?".

"Não. Eu te chamei para discutirmos sobre seu emprego".

"O que, a senhorita vai me despedir?" – Yamazaki se endireitou na cadeira e olhou para a senhorita Maki com olhar assustado.

"Não, Yamazaki, não vou. Mas como você sabe, havíamos combinado que você só trabalharia aqui durante um ano, e esse prazo está se acabando".

"É verdade, termina no final do mês". – o garoto ficou meio triste, e olhou a mulher a sua frente com a cabeça um pouco baixa – "Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que sair quando ele acabar?".

"Então, foi por isso que te chamei. Você sabe que a loja está crescendo, estou até pensando em abrir uma filial em Tóquio de tão bem que está indo. Mas, para tanto, eu preciso que alguém fique aqui trabalhando no meu lugar, pelo menos enquanto a loja de Tóquio não se firma. E eu adoraria que essa pessoa fosse você".

"Eu?" – Yamazaki se surpreendeu com a proposta, estaria a senhorita Maki lhe oferecendo um cargo de gerência?

"Sim, você. É a pessoa perfeita para cuidar da loja: é de confiança, já conhece o nosso estilo de trabalho, conhece os fornecedores, os preços que cobramos, fora que é um excelente vendedor, talvez até melhor do que eu. Além disso, conhece quase todos da cidade, o que facilita na venda".

"Mas... eu ainda sou estudante, só vou poder cuidar da loja depois das aulas".

"Eu sei disso, mas a loja de Tóquio só ficará pronta no final do ano que vem, provavelmente, então é algo para o futuro. Mas se for você mesmo ficar como gerente, preciso saber agora, porque aí já te registro quando acabar o nosso acordo de um ano, e você continua trabalhando aqui. Então, aceita a proposta?".

Yamazaki pensou por um minuto. Era verdade que gostava de trabalhar na Twin Bells, era uma loja muito variada, e ele havia aprendido muito ali. Mas era extremamente cansativo trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo, e no ano seguinte ele teria que estudar muito, já que entraria no terceiro ano do Ensino Médio e teria que estudar para entrar em uma faculdade. Teria que ponderar sobre o assunto.

"Será que posso responder daqui a duas semanas, senhorita Maki? Preciso de tempo para pensar".

"Claro que sim, Yamazaki. Sei que essa é uma decisão difícil, principalmente porque no ano que vem ficará mais difícil para você trabalhar aqui. Pode pensar com calma, eu não tenho pressa".

"Muito obrigado, senhorita Maki. Prometo que vou pensar com muito carinho".

"Eu sei que vai. Ah, também tenho outra coisa a te falar. Lembra-se quando me pediu adiantamento do seu salário?".

"Lembro sim. A senhorita pensou sobre o assunto?".

"Pensei, e resolvi te conceder" – ela pegou um envelope da gaveta e entregou a Yamazaki – "Aqui está o seu salário".

"Obrigado, senhorita Maki" – Yamazaki pegou o envelope, estava emocionado. Finalmente poderia pôr o seu plano em prática. Conferiu se o dinheiro estava certo, como a própria senhorita Maki gostava de fizesse, já que, por ser um pouco atrapalhada, dava dinheiro a mais ou a menos. Conferiu que havia muito mais do que recebia – "Senhorita Maki, desculpe-me por dizer, mas aqui tem dinheiro a mais".

"Eu sei, Yamazaki, mas dessa vez eu não me enganei. Isso é seu mesmo".

"Me... meu? Tudo isso?".

"Isso mesmo. É o seu salário mais uma bonificação por todo o bom trabalho que você fez esse ano. Considere isso como o meu presente de natal".

Yamazaki ficou tão feliz que, no mesmo instante, levantou-se e abraçou a jovem mulher que estava ali. Ela retribuiu o abraço com carinho, Yamazaki era um garoto muito bom, embora gostasse de contar algumas mentiras às vezes. Ele saiu para terminar de fechar a loja, enquanto ela recomeçou a fazer as contas da loja.

Assim que terminou suas obrigações, Yamazaki se despediu da senhorita Maki e foi embora para sua casa. Ficou pensando em algumas coisas no caminho, como no cargo que a dona da loja havia lhe oferecido e se devia aceitar a proposta. Lembrou-se do dia em que começou a trabalhar na Twin Bells. Foi três dias depois que ele e Chiharu haviam feito aquela aposta, e ele precisava de dinheiro para conseguir cumprir o desafio feito pela garota. No dia da aposta, ele tentou convencer Rika, Naoko, Sakura e Tomoyo de que Papai Noel existia, mas como era de se esperar, as garotas não acreditaram, principalmente Rika e Tomoyo, que eram difíceis de convencer. Foi então que percebeu que teria que fazer uma coisa mais elaborada, e para tanto precisava de um plano. Durante dois dias ficou pensando no que fazer, mas só teve a brilhante idéia no dia em que, voltando para casa, viu que a senhorita Maki precisava de uma pessoa para ajudá-la na época do Natal. Se tivesse dinheiro, poderia fazer algo que convencesse as meninas. Mas ao ver o quanto receberia por aquele serviço, logo desanimou, pois não daria para fazer muita coisa. Foi então que fez propôs o acordo à senhorita Maki de trabalhar por um ano, em troca de um salário não muito alto. Como a loja já estava crescendo na época, a mulher achou que alguém que a ajudasse talvez fosse uma idéia boa, então contratou o garoto. Desde então, Yamazaki economizou todos os salários que recebia, sem gastar um tostão sequer, e planejando qual seria o seu truque para fazer as meninas acreditarem em Papai Noel. Como o prazo da aposta terminaria no dia 25, e ele só receberia o salário de dezembro no dia 30, quando acabasse o seu contrato oficialmente, pediu naquele mês um adiantamento, para pôr o seu plano em prática. E com aquela bonificação, ele estava muito feliz, pois conseguiria realizar sua idéia e ainda sobraria dinheiro para ele, finalmente, poder gastar com o que quisesse. Depois disso, o que faria? A necessidade de se trabalhar na Twin Bells não existiria mais, pois não ia mais precisar de dinheiro, e também precisaria estudar para o vestibular. Mas adorava trabalhar na lojinha, mesmo que aquilo acabasse com ele, já que era uma rotina pesada trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo.

"Bom, eu penso nisso depois. Agora, preciso fazer as contas de quanto vou gastar no plano".

Ele chegou em casa e foi diretamente para o seu quarto, onde começou a contabilizar seu dinheiro. Assim que viu quanto tinha, pegou um pedaço de papel de uma gaveta da escrivaninha e começou a lê-lo. Ligou a secretária eletrônica enquanto lia o papel, e depois de duas mensagens sem importância, veio uma que lhe interessou:

"_Olá, Yamazaki, aqui é a senhora Yanagisawa, mãe da Naoko. Dei um jeito de sondar e descobri que nossas suspeitas estavam certas, ela realmente quer aquele presente. Já desconfiava disso, ela o quer há anos, mas eu nunca acho. Espero que você tenha mais sorte do que eu. De qualquer forma, ainda estou muito curiosa para saber o que irá aprontar, mas irei esperar até o natal. Até mais, Yamazaki, e dê um abraço na sua mãe"._

"Ah, ótimo. Isso significa que não tenho mais que me preocupar com a Naoko" – ele sorriu e sublinhou o nome da garota, que estava escrito no papel. Depois que leu tudo de forma rápida, voltou a contar o dinheiro. Segundo suas contas, todos os meses de salário dariam exatamente para comprar as coisas de que precisaria para realizar seu plano, assim como os presentes que daria aos amigos. Graças ao bônus que ganhou da senhorita Maki, ainda sobraria uns trocados para ele poder gastar consigo. Ele bem que merecia, depois de um ano inteiro economizando para comprar os presentes ideais para seus melhores amigos. Durante meses ele havia sondado o que todos, principalmente as meninas, mais queriam ganhar, e finalmente havia juntado o suficiente para comprar.

"Agora é separar o dinheiro dos presentes do dinheiro do plano e sair às compras amanhã" – ele pensava com empolgação, separando o que gastaria com o plano com o que gastaria com os presentes. Foi então que viu que algo estava errado. Ao separar os dois montes, viu que ainda sobrara um pouco de dinheiro, além do que havia recebido como bônus.

"Ué, como isso aconteceu? Será que eu fiz conta errada?" – ele recontou o dinheiro dos montes e viu que batia com as suas contas. Mas fizera uma média de quanto gastaria com tudo, e o dinheiro tinha que ser exato. Olhou novamente a lista, para ver se havia esquecido de contar o valor do presente de alguém, mas assim que leu mais atentamente, viu que a coisa era mais grave. Ele não só tinha esquecido de contar o valor, como também havia esquecido de pensar no presente de uma pessoa.

"Ah não!" – ele passou a mão na cabeça, inconformado por ter se esquecido daquele detalhe – "Esqueci de pensar no presente da Sakura!".

De todos os presentes, o de Sakura sempre se mostrou o mais complicado de se pensar. Não que ela tivesse um gosto refinado, mas desde que começara a namorar Shaoran, ela praticamente ganhava tudo dele. Assim que ele pensava em algo bom, vinha o amigo e dava para ela. Devido a essa dificuldade, Yamazaki resolveu se concentrar nas outras amigas e deixar Sakura por último, mas a rotina intensa de trabalho e as provas finais da escola o fizeram esquecer de pensar no presente dela.

"O que eu faço agora?" – ele se perguntava, quase desesperado – "Tenho que pensar em algo, e rápido, senão não vai dar tempo de comprar o presente perfeito. Mas o que diabos eu dou para ela?".

_Continua_

Nota da autora: agora sim, podemos ir ao que nos interessa. Bom, como vocês viram, a fic ainda tem continuação. No começo eu queria fazer one-shot, mas como sempre eu escrevi demais e ela teve que ser dividida. Também estava pensando em postar tudo no natal, mas aí achei que ficaria sem graça. Então decidi postar hoje, nesse domingo, na quarta que vem e no próximo domingo. O último capítulo eu posto na segunda, no dia 25, quando for natal. O que significa que a fic terá 5 capítulos. Pequenininha, mas prometo que vou fazer de coração, viu?

Esse Yamazaki não toma jeito. Onde já se viu, ficar contando mentiras com essa idade! O coitado não toma jeito mesmo... e quem sofre é a Chiharu, tadinha. Será que com essa aposta ela consegue fazer com que ele pare de mentir? Ou será que ele vai conseguir cumprir o desafio? Tudo vai depender se ele conseguir achar o presente da Sakura... mas até lá, algumas confusões vão rolar, vocês verão.

Agora saindo um pouco do assunto da fic, queria dizer que estou muito agradecida pelos reviews que me mandaram em "Senhores da Natureza". No domingo, pretendo atualizar o site (endereço no meu perfil) e colocar um agradecimento a todos. Mas não pensem que não podem mandar mais reviews. Mesmo que eu poste os agradecimentos, continuarei recebendo todos de braços abertos e, na próxima atualização do site agradeço os que vierem posteriormente. Certinho? O capítulo 13 não vai demorar muito, assim que eu terminar essa eu posto o próximo. Combinado?

Bom, acho que já falei demais. Vejo vocês no domingo com a Etapa 2 – Descobrir um presente para Sakura.

Beijos a todos.


	2. Etapa 2

**Ele apostou com Chiharu que faria todos acreditarem em Papai Noel. Mas Sakura se torna um obstáculo nesse seu desafio. Como o mentiroso da turma vai se livrar dessa?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Clamp®, eu só os pego emprestado para me divertir e para tentar diverti-los (ainda mais hoje que é um dia especial: o aniversário da Tamy! Parabéns garota).**

Etapa 2 – Descobrir o presente de Sakura

_4 de dezembro_

O despertador tocou por cinco minutos seguidos, mas o seu dono sequer parecia ouvi-lo. Em um ato quase que mecânico, o desligou e voltou a dormir. Três minutos depois, ouviu um grito da cozinha da casa, que o fez cair com tudo no chão. Sua mãe gritava para ele acordar, senão se atrasaria para o colégio.

Yamazaki levantou vagarosamente, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Com passos lentos, encaminhou-se ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e tentar acordar de uma vez. Viu seus olhos cheios de olheiras e a cara amassada, mas não se assustou. Havia ido dormir tão tarde que já esperava que acordasse daquele jeito.

Pensara quase a noite toda no presente de Sakura, mas por mais que se esforçasse, nada passava por sua cabeça. E as poucas idéias que tivera, ou eram simples demais, ou eram presentes que ela já havia ganhado. Conforme o tempo foi passando, a escolha só ia ficando mais difícil e ele, por fim, acabou deixando esse detalhe para o outro dia. Talvez na escola, com ela presente, ele pensasse em algo.

Tomou o seu café correndo e saiu em disparada para a escola. Era incrível como uma noite mal dormida de sono conseguia fazer uma pessoa sair totalmente da rotina. Ao chegar na escola, sentiu-se aliviado por ver que o sinal ainda não havia tocado. Sentou-se em sua carteira de uma vez, jogando o seu material no chão e tentando desesperadamente recuperar o fôlego. Mas não teve muito tempo para descansar. Chiharu já se encostava a sua mesa.

"Que milagre, Yamazaki. É a primeira vez que te vejo chegar atrasado".

"Pra tudo existe uma primeira vez, Chiharu. Além disso, não vejo nada demais em chegar atrasado".

"Pela a sua cara – e pelo humor – você deve ter dormido mal hoje. O que aconteceu, já está preocupado porque não conseguirá cumprir a aposta?".

Yamazaki levantou a sobrancelha e encarou a amiga com seriedade, o que não era muito comum de sua parte. Ela tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, como se estivesse se deliciando com o seu desespero. Ele virou o rosto e, amarrando a cara, disse com tom de voz meio irritado:

"Se eu fosse você, não cantaria vitória antes da hora".

"Eu não estou cantando vitória, só estou averiguando os fatos. Até agora, eu não o vi tomar nenhuma atitude pra realizar o desafio, a não ser trabalhar que nem um louco lá na Twin Bells. A não ser que você tenha um plano...".

"Pode desistir, Chiharu, não vou lhe contar o que estou pensando em fazer".

"Ah Yamazaki, por favor, vai!" – ela fez um beicinho e juntou as mãos, como se pedisse algo – "Conta por que você está trabalhando na Twin Bells, estou tão curiosa".

"Não senhora, isso você só vai saber no dia 25. Antes disso, nada feito".

"Você saber ser malvado às vezes" – agora era a vez dela emburrar, virando a cara para Yamazaki, como ele havia feito a poucos momentos.

"Você também sabe. É por sua causa que eu me meti nessa encrenca".

"Você que disse que conseguia fazer as pessoas acreditarem em qualquer história que contasse. Eu só pedi para que provasse. Além disso, eu..." – ela não chegou a terminar a frase. Parou de falar e passou a olhar um ponto fixo no fundo da sala, e seus olhos apresentavam preocupação. Yamazaki olhou para a mesma direção, e o que viu o deixou bastante preocupado também. Sakura entrava na sala com a cabeça baixa, os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado. Deu um "bom dia" desanimado para Tomoyo, que na mesma hora tentou saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas a garota não dizia nada, apenas deitou a cabeça na mesa e escondeu os olhos, dando a entender que voltava a chorar. Naoko, Rika e Tomoyo tentavam a todo custo saber o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas Sakura apenas dizia que estava bem, que não precisavam se preocupar, embora o próprio tom de voz mostrasse o contrário.

"Nossa, o que aconteceu com a Sakura?" – Chiharu se mostrava preocupada. Yamazaki apenas encarava a amiga, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

'Ela deve estar com algum problema grave. Mas se ela continuar triste desse jeito, como eu vou descobrir o que dar para ela?'.

O professor entrou na sala, fazendo com que todos se sentassem imediatamente. Yamazaki e Chiharu olharam mais uma vez para Sakura, enquanto a mesma levantava a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava algumas lágrimas, antes de voltar a prestar atenção na aula.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olha que bonito, Mayumi" – uma garotinha olhava com grande admiração para o grande ursinho de pelúcia que estava à mostra na vitrine da loja – "Queria tanto ter um desses".

"Por que você não pede a sua mãe de natal? Aposto como ela daria se você pedisse com jeitinho" – a garota Mayumi também olhava o urso admirada.

"Infelizmente, esse urso não está a venda, garotas" – um jovem aparecia atrás dela, com um grande sorriso acolhedor e simpático.

"Boa tarde, senhor Yamazaki" – as duas cumprimentaram o vendedor da Twin Bells, retribuindo o sorriso – "Como vai?".

"Eu estou bem, e vocês? Estou vendo que você quer muito esse urso, não é Akiko?".

"Eu quero, sim" – a garotinha Akiko respondeu com alegria, mas em seguida ficou triste – "Mas o senhor disse que não está vendendo".

"E realmente não está, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não possa ser seu" – ele se abaixou para ficar na altura delas – "Ele é o primeiro prêmio de um sorteio que faremos na semana do natal. Toda pessoa que compra alguma coisa aqui na loja ganha um cupom para participar".

"Isso quer dizer que, se comprarmos alguma coisa aqui, poderemos participar do sorteio e tentar ganhar o urso?" – Mayumi parecia animada.

"Exatamente".

"E o que estamos esperando, Akiko?" – Mayumi pegou a amiga pela mão – "Vamos comprar algo".

"Oba, eu vou ganhar o urso" – Akiko entrou animada na loja, seguida por sua amiga. Yamazaki sorriu com a alegria das garotas, mas depois voltou a ficar preocupado. Voltou para o balcão, onde a senhorita Maki finalizava a compra de um senhor. Assim que viu seu ajudante, viu que algo não estava bem:

"Yamazaki, algum problema?".

"O quê? Não, por que a pergunta?".

"Não sei, você me parece preocupado. Aconteceu algo?".

"Bom, de certa forma sim. É que eu estou com uma dúvida".

"Uma dúvida? É algo que eu possa ajudar?".

"Talvez" – ele sentou-se em um banquinho que havia por ali – "A senhorita é boa em dar presente?".

"Em dar presente? Depende da pessoa. Você não sabe que presente dar para alguém?".

"Mais ou menos isso. Preciso pensar num presente que darei a uma pessoa, mas esse presente tem que ser muito especial, algo que ela quer muito. Tipo o presente perfeito, entende?".

"Acho que sim. E pra quem você quer dar esse presente? É para a Chiharu?".

"Não, dessa vez não é para ela. O dela eu escolhi há muito tempo".

"Então para quem é?".

"Para a Sakura".

A senhorita Maki se espantou levemente, mas não deixou que sua surpresa transparecesse. Ela finalizou a compra de mais um cliente antes de voltar a falar com Yamazaki:

"Desculpe a pergunta, mas para que você quer dar um presente perfeito para a Sakura?".

"Bom, na verdade não é só pra ela, eu também darei um para a Naoko, Rika e Tomoyo. Ai, senhorita Maki, a história é tão complicada...".

"É, eu imagino que sim. E você já encontrou o presente das outras?".

"Já, mas ainda não comprei nenhum deles. Estava esperando decidir o da Sakura primeiro".

"Eu acho melhor você comprar os outros antes, afinal você não sabe quanto tempo vai levar para achar o da Kinomoto. Mas não acredito que o dela seja muito difícil de encontrar, Sakura parece se contentar com pouco...".

"Isso é verdade, mas o problema não é esse" – Yamazaki apoiou os dois cotovelos nos joelhos, e suspirou, cansado – "O problema é que ela já tem tudo! Não consigo pensar em algo em que ela não tenha".

"Você já tentou perguntar a ela?".

Yamazaki mergulhou em alguns pensamentos. Com as outras meninas a estratégia havia funcionado, todas meio que deixaram escapar o que mais queriam de Natal. A única que ainda ofereceu um pouco de resistência fora Naoko, mas isso a senhora Yanagisawa havia dado um jeito. A estratégia havia dado tão certo que ele chegou a tentar com Sakura naquele mesmo dia, mas com ela as coisas foram um pouco diferentes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era aula de educação física, mas os alunos não pareciam muito dispostos a jogar alguma coisa. Além do enorme frio que estavam sentindo, todos estavam muito preocupados com o estado de Sakura. Geralmente a primeira a se exercitar nas aulas, naquele dia a garota estava sentada em uma arquibancada da quadra, com a cabeça baixa e os olhos ainda vermelhos. A manhã já havia passado, mas ninguém conseguira fazê-la falar o que estava acontecendo. Tomoyo já estava em um estado de desespero, ligando para todos que conhecia em uma tentativa de saber o misterioso ocorrido. Até a professora estava preocupada, mas toda vez que perguntava se ela estava bem, a garota apenas dizia que estava com cólicas. De forma que chegou uma hora em que ela ficou sozinha nas arquibancadas, e os outros foram jogar basquete, para ver se conseguiam se aquecer.

Yamazaki viu que ninguém mais rodeava Sakura, e ela estava sozinha. Não achava certo tentar arrancar algo dela justo naquele momento, mas talvez o assunto "natal" a fizesse melhorar um pouco, afinal ela adorava a época, desde muito pequena. Assim que acabou a vez de seu time jogar, ele foi se aproximando devagar da garota, até que se sentou ao seu lado. Ela não percebeu sua presença, então ele resolveu se pronunciar;

"Espero que esteja melhor, Sakura".

"Hã... ah, olá Yamazaki" – ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não teve muito sucesso – "Já jogou?".

"Já, a minha equipe perdeu" – ele deu um riso sem graça – "Faltou um pivô de qualidade no time, já que você não quis jogar hoje...".

"Não estou me sentindo muito bem para jogar, mas prometo que na próxima vez eu jogo no seu time. Pode ser?".

"Claro. Se você estiver melhor, adorarei ter você no meu time. Sabe, você faz falta nas aulas".

"Você é muito gentil, Yamazaki. Muito obrigada".

"Mas parece que a minha gentileza não foi o suficiente para te fazer melhorar, não é mesmo?".

Ela abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto, como se quisesse esconder. Yamazaki resolveu não falar mais naquele assunto e tentar o que realmente queria fazer.

"Bem, não vou mais te encher com isso; se você não quer falar, não precisa. Ainda mais nessa época. Não é bom atormentarmos as pessoas...".

"Nessa época? O que quer dizer com isso?".

"Ora Sakura, é dezembro! Logo estaremos de férias, e o natal está chegando".

"É verdade, eu até já tinha me esquecido que é época de natal. Você já sabe o que vai fazer nesse dia?".

"Eu sei" – ele sorriu com muita satisfação – "E você, já sabe o que vai fazer?".

"Eu tinha alguns planos, mas pelo jeito eles não vão se realizar" – ela deu um suspiro de cansaço – "Parece que eu vou ter que arranjar novos programas".

"E os presentes? Já comprou?".

"Combinei com a Tomoyo de irmos hoje comprar, mas acho que vou ter que cancelar" – a expressão dela ficou mais triste, mas sua cabeça estava tão baixa que Yamazaki nem percebeu.

"Eu acho que você deveria ir" – ele falava com tom de voz gentil, tentando animar a garota – "Vai ser bom para você se animar. E quem sabe você não ache algo para você mesma?".

"Eu não quero nada nesse natal" – ela respondeu, tentando abafar um soluço.

"Como assim, nada?" – Yamazaki olhou para a garota, meio desesperado, aquilo não era uma boa notícia – "Não é possível, Sakura! Todo mundo quer algo de natal".

A garota nada respondeu. Apenas se levantou e saiu correndo dali, aos prantos. Todos viram a cena e, na hora, pararam o que estavam fazendo para tentar saber o que estava acontecendo. Tomoyo saiu atrás de Sakura, enquanto os outros foram sondar Yamazaki:

"O que aconteceu?" – a professora parecia confusa – "Por que a Kinomoto saiu chorando?".

"O que você aprontou dessa vez, Yamazaki?" – Chiharu pegava o garoto pelo colarinho, tentando arrancar uma confissão dele.

"Eu não sei, estávamos conversando sobre presentes de natal e ela de repente saiu chorando!" – Yamazaki parecia extremamente perdido.

"Você tem certeza de que vocês falaram só sobre isso?" – a professora tentava entender o que estava acontecendo – "Você não disse nenhuma grosseria a ela?".

"Claro que não!" – o garoto pareceu ofendido – "Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas com alguém, muito menos com uma amiga minha".

"A Sakura está assim o dia inteiro, professora" – Rika tentou ameniza a situação – "Ela deve ter se sentido mal, só isso".

"Bom, eu espero que ela melhore, me dói ver uma garota tão alegre como ela desse jeito" – a professora suspirou – "Mas agora já aconteceu, não podemos fazer nada. Muito bem, pessoal, todos voltando à quadra, a aula ainda não acabou".

Yamazaki bufou, mostrando sua impaciência, e voltou à aula, tentando esquecer o ocorrido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agora eu entendo" – a senhorita Maki sentou-se ao lado de Yamazaki, assim que ele terminou de contar o que tinha acontecido – "E ninguém soube o que a Sakura tem?".

"Acho que Tomoyo descobriu, mas ela não falou nada o dia todo" – Yamazaki suspirou – "E eu acabei não descobrindo o que ela quer".

"Bom, enquanto Sakura estiver assim, acho melhor você nem tentar falar com ela" – a mulher se levantou, vendo que Akiko e Mayumi estavam finalizando suas compras – "Acharam o que queriam, meninas?".

"Achamos, senhorita Maki" – Akiko despejou diversas canetas coloridas no balcão, assim como Mayumi – "Nós vamos poder participar da promoção do urso?".

"Claro que sim. Basta preencher esse cupom aqui" – a moça entregou um pedaço de papel para cada uma, e enquanto as duas preenchiam, ela voltou a falar com Yamazaki – "Mas voltando ao assunto... por que você não pede uma opinião para outra pessoa, Takashi?".

"Eu não posso. Ninguém pode saber o que eu estou fazendo".

"Ué, por que não?".

"Pode-se dizer que eu quero fazer uma surpresa".

"Eu entendo. Bom, se é assim, acho que você vai ter que descobrir por outros meios. Se eu fosse você, já ia comprando os outros presentes enquanto não pensa em nada. Mas não se preocupe, Yamazaki. Ainda estamos no começo do mês, até o natal você pensará em algo. Ah, terminaram, meninas?".

Enquanto a senhorita Maki finalizava a compra das duas garotinhas, Yamazaki abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. Com Sakura feliz, o presente já era muito difícil de se encontrar. Com ela triste daquele jeito então, a missão se tornava quase impossível.

_Continua_

Nota da autora: e aí, o que acharam do segundo capítulo, ou melhor dizendo, da segunda etapa do plano do Yamazaki? O coitado está vendo que convencer as meninas de que Papai Noel existe vai ser meio complicado... afinal, o que ele está planejando fazer? Por que esse presente tem que ser tão perfeito assim? Seja lá o que for, o mentiroso da turma vai ter que ralar pra cumprir seu desafio e vencer a aposta. E com essa tristeza da Sakura então... agora sim ele terá problemas. Será que alguém chuta o que está acontecendo com ela?

Bom, mudando de assunto agora, eu queria pedir para aqueles que tem orkut entrar na minha comunidade de "Os Senhores da Natureza". Lá estou pensando em colocar prévias dos próximos capítulos (além de colocar no site, claro), e também criar um tópico para vocês colocaram suas opiniões: o que acham da fic, o que queriam que acontecesse, o que acham que vai acontecer, falar sobre os personagens, dar sugestões, etc. Mas para eu poder fazer isso, preciso que vocês entrem lá, né? Por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vocês farão uma autora muito feliz!

Bom, hoje eu não tenho muito que dizer. Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, muito obrigada mesmo. Tamy, parabéns mais uma vez pelo seu aniversário. Tudo de bom, viu?

Beijos, pessoal. E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews!


	3. Etapa 3

**Ele apostou com Chiharu que faria todos acreditarem em Papai Noel. Mas Sakura se torna um obstáculo nesse seu desafio. Como o mentiroso da turma vai se livrar dessa?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Clamp®, eu só os pego emprestado para me divertir e para tentar diverti-los (esse capítulo eu dedico pra minha amiguinha Nanda-chan. Estou com saudades de você, menina. O capítulo, pra mim, ficou a sua cara!).**

Etapa 3 – Pôr o plano em prática (e descobrir o presente de Sakura)

_14 de dezembro_

O céu escurecia e um vento gelado soprava pelas ruas da movimentada cidade. As pessoas corriam para todos os lados, a grande maioria tentando escapar da inevitável nevasca que estava preste a cair. Mesmo assim, quatro jovens se aventuravam por aqueles becos escuros e pequenos, apertando-se para tentar passar. As duas moças presentes pareciam confiantes, mas os dois rapazes mostravam que, se pudessem, não estariam ali.

"Tem certeza que é por aqui, Washu?" – o rapaz com os olhos mais fechados perguntou, já demonstrando que, se pudesse, não estaria ali.

"É exatamente este o lugar. Não me diga que já está com medo?" – a garota de grandes e armados cabelos rosas olhou para trás e deu um sorrisinho de deboche, irritando o amigo.

"Eu não estou com medo, só... não estou acostumado a esses ambientes".

"Ah Yamazaki, confessa, você está morrendo de medo!" – a garotinha de grandes olhos azuis, rosto com algumas sardas e cabelos azuis presos em marias-chiquinhas deu uma risadinha, achando graça naquilo tudo – "Não precisa ter vergonha, o Tenchi também está quase fazendo xixi nas calças".

"Sasami, isso é jeito de falar?" – o outro garoto que acompanhava o grupo fez cara feia – "Sabia que devia ter deixado você em casa".

"Ah, Tenchi, deixa de bobagens" – a garotinha Sasami sorriu para Tenchi – "Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é?".

"Como é que você agüenta?" – Yamazaki olhou com desânimo para Tenchi – "Só com a Chiharu eu já fico doido!".

"Realmente não é muito fácil". – o garoto deu de ombros, cansado – "A minha sorte é que elas não ficam em Tóquio o tempo todo, porque se ficassem...".

"Eu estou ouvindo, Tenchi!" – Washu olhou feio para o amigo.

"Desculpe se pedi ajuda a ela" – Yamazaki olhou para Tenchi com um sorriso, tentando animar o garoto – "Mas ela disse que sabia onde encontrar o livro...".

"Tudo bem, não tem problema" – Tenchi sorriu de volta – "Hoje mesmo ela e a Sasami voltam pra casa, ou pelo menos espero".

"Só me espanta que a Aeka e a Hyoko não quiseram vir. Elas sempre estão no seu pé...".

"E quem disse que elas não quiseram vir?" – Tenchi murchou – "Foi um sacrifício deixar elas em casa".

"Isso que dá ter duas mulheres apaixonadas por você" – Washu comentou sorrindo, e em seguida parando na frente de uma porta de vidro empoeirada – "Muito bem, chegamos".

"É aqui?" – Yamazaki levantou uma sobrancelha, bastante desconfiado.

"Se eu disse que chegamos, é porque é aqui!" – Washu parecia impaciente – "Venha, vamos entrar".

Os quatro entraram na loja escura e suja, os garotos um pouco receosos. Viam-se teias de aranha por todos os lados, e o balcão estava coberto por uma grossa camada de lodo. As diversas estantes dispostas por todo a área disseminavam pó, mesmo que ninguém as tocassem.

"Esse é o tipo de lugar que você freqüenta quando vem aqui, Washu?" – Tenchi perguntou, sua cara mostrando desagrado.

"Por favor, Tenchi, eu sou uma mulher de classe! Além disso, prefiro lugares mais escuros" – ela começou a rir descontroladamente, fazendo os outros olharem para ela inconformados.

"O que desejam?" – um senhor de idade apareceu de repente, assustando os garotos. Tinha um nariz grande, rosto macilento e lhe faltava alguns dentes; seus olhos estavam cheios de remelas e as unhas de suas mãos tinham aproximadamente cinco centímetros de comprimento.

"Boa tarde, senhor" – Sasami tomou a frente, já que Washu continuava rindo que nem uma doida e os garotos pareciam assustados demais – "A minha amiga aqui lhe ligou hoje pedindo para o senhor reservar isso aqui" – e lhe entregou um pedaço de papel. O senhor olhou desconfiado, em seguida encarou Sasami com o olhar semi cerrado, mas a garotinha não se intimidou, olhando para ele com a maior calma do mundo, um sorrisinho no seu rosto.

"Eu já volto" – e com isso ele saiu, fazendo Tenchi e Yamazaki suspirarem de alívio.

"Como você consegue se manter tão calma nessas horas, Sasami?" – Yamazaki estava impressionado – "Esse velho deu medo até em mim".

"O que, esse senhor simpático?" – Sasami parecia estranhar – "Caramba, se você sentiu medo desse moço, imagine se conhecesse a...".

"Sasami!" – Tenchi interrompeu a garotinha, já imaginando o que ela ia falar – "Não fique falando bobagens".

"Mas eu não ia falar bobagens, eu só ia dizer que ele ia morrer de medo da...".

"Chega, Sasami. Esse é o tipo de histórias que o Yamazaki não precisa ouvir, não acha?" – ele olhou seriamente para ela, deixando a garota confusa.

"Aqui está" – o senhor trouxe um embrulho médio, entregando a Sasami – "É você quem vai pagar?".

"Não, é aquele moço ali!" – ela apontou para Yamazaki, que na hora estancou de medo – "A compra é dele, na verdade".

"Sei" – ele encarou Yamazaki, que começou a suar frio – "O que foi, nunca viu?".

"Não senhor, não é isso..." – o garoto praticamente gaguejava, se encolhendo um pouco.

"Então está esperando o quê? Vem pagar logo!".

O garoto foi andando devagar até o balcão onde estava o embrulho. O senhor entregou a ele a nota, indicando o valor da compra. Assim que viu o quanto teria que pagar, a coloração azul de medo no rosto de Yamazaki logo deu lugar ao vermelho da raiva:

"O que, tudo isso? Isso aqui é um roubo".

"É pegar ou largar, garoto. Esse produto é muito raro de se encontrar, você ainda deu sorte de encontrar aqui".

Yamazaki ficou de cara feia, mas tinha que concordar com o velho assustador, só ali poderia achar aquele presente. Mas pagar aquele absurdo não era justo, ia muito além do previsto. Olhou para a cara do senhor, e uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Não custava nada tentar...

"Pelo jeito o senhor nunca ouviu falar da lenda do Avarino, não é?".

"Lenda do Avarino?" – o senhor arqueou uma sobrancelha, mostrando que desconhecia a história.

"Exatamente" – Yamazaki levantou o dedo indicador – "O senhor Avarino foi um famoso administrador de uma empresa norte-americana do começo do século XX. Tinha a fama de ser muito rígido com seus empregados, e seus produtos eram os mais caros da época. No dia do natal, uma senhora chegou com uma criança no colo, e pediu ao senhor Avarino que lhe desse um casaco, pois sua filha estava com muito frio e morreria caso não se esquentasse. O senhor Avarino negou o pedido e disse que, caso ela não tivesse dinheiro para pagar pelo casaco, teria que se retirar da loja. A mulher se desesperou, pois não tinha dinheiro para pagar por nenhuma peça da loja. Mas ele continuou irredutível, e voltou a dizer que, se ela quisesse qualquer coisa, teria que pagar".

"Que história é essa?" – Tenchi perguntou a Sasami, que estava tão confusa quanto ele.

"Sei lá, deve ser mais uma mentira dele".

"Naquela mesma noite, após algumas horas, a menina morreu de frio, e a senhora ficou com tanto ódio do senhor Avarino que lhe lançou uma maldição" – Yamazaki continuava a contar a história, enquanto o senhor ouvia atentamente – "Ele morreria da mesma maneira que sua filha havia morrido, e sua alma ficaria vagando para sempre, atormentando todos aqueles que abusam das pessoas por causa de dinheiro. Desde então, sempre que é época de natal, há um caso de uma pessoa que tem constantes pesadelos com um senhor, até que chegam à loucura extrema. E todas têm uma coisa em comum".

"O... o que?" – o jovem senhor parecia preocupado.

"Todas eram comerciantes que cobravam altos preços por seus produtos, preços extremamente abusivos... como esse!" – os olhos de Yamazaki brilharam, e seu dedo se esticou mais ainda. Ele se aproximou do senhor e sussurrou – "E o pior é que andam dizendo por aí que a última vítima do senhor Avarino foi um comerciante de Kyoto, dono de um sebo como esse".

"Dono de um sebo, é?".

"Exatamente. Pelo que eu ouvi, faz só uma semana que isso aconteceu".

"U... uma semana?".

Yamazaki confirmou com a cabeça. Tenchi e Sasami estavam de queixos caídos, de repente a cara tão assustadora do senhor ficou amedrontada, e dessa vez era ele quem estava azul.

"Bom... acho que um descontinho de 40 não vai fazer nenhum mal, né? Afinal é época de natal".

Yamazaki sorriu satisfeito, enquanto Tenchi e Sasami, além de estarem de queixos caídos, agora estavam de olhos arregalados. Yamazaki pagou o pacote e saiu totalmente contente da loja, com os amigos atrás dele, Washu ainda rindo descontroladamente.

"Em uma hora ele está morrendo de medo, na outra ele está enfrentando aquele velho assustador cara a cara" – Tenchi parecia inconformado – "Como pode uma pessoa mudar tanto de comportamento assim?".

"Pelo jeito o Yamazaki não aceita pagar muito caro pelas coisas" – Sasami sorriu – "É um pechincheiro de mão cheia".

"Ele é muito esquisito, isso sim".

"A questão não é ser esquisito, Tenchi" – Yamazaki, que estava ouvindo a conversa, interferiu – "Eu nunca poderia permitir um roubo como aquele. Onde já se viu, cobrar um preço absurdo desses por isso...".

"Pois pra mim ainda é esquisito!" – Tenchi cruzou os braços – "Se fosse eu, pagava até um milhão, só pra me ver livre daquele velho assustador".

"Tenchi estava com medo!" – Sasami ria com gosto – "Tenchi tem medo de velhinhos!".

Enquanto a garotinha tirava sarro de Tenchi, Washu finalmente pareceu sair do seu estado frenético de risos e se acalmou. Olhou pros lados e perguntou, confusa:

"Ué, como foi que a gente veio parar aqui?".

_15 de dezembro_

Yamazaki chegou na escola muito satisfeito. Depois de um dia inteiro de compras em Tóquio com seus amigos, uma parte do seu plano estava concluída. Tinha que agradecer Tenchi depois, por ter tido paciência em acompanhá-lo pelas ruas movimentadas da capital, e também por ter trazido Washu e Sasami com ele. Lembrava-se ainda do dia que conhecera aquela turma maluca, no meio de um evento de animes. Lembrava-se também de ter sentido muita dó de Tenchi naquele dia, acompanhado de tantas mulheres malucas como Aeka, Hyoko, Sasami e Washu. Perguntava-se como ele agüentava as quatro, sempre tão frenéticas e elétricas.

A ajuda deles havia sido muito importante, sem dúvidas. Graças a Washu, havia conseguido o material necessário para pôr a segunda parte do seu plano em ação, fora que ela tinha achado o presente de Naoko. Em um lugar meio estranho, é verdade, mas tinha achado. Só de lembrar do beco escuro, da loja empoeirada e daquele velho assustador, um arrepio já lhe percorria a espinha. Pensando melhor, ainda se perguntava como criara coragem de enfrentar o vendedor daquela forma. Ele era realmente assustador.

Já Sasami havia ajudado muito com o presente de Rika. Sua sensibilidade e bom gosto eram realmente notáveis, e a escolha não podia ser melhor. A garotinha era muito esperta para sua idade, sem sombra de dúvidas.

E Tenchi... bom, dois braços a mais para carregar aquele monte de sacolas foi muito útil, e é sempre bem vindo. Além disso, ele era o único que conseguia segurar aquelas duas garotas.

Sentou-se em sua carteira e relaxou o corpo. Agora que os presentes estavam comprados, podia concentrar-se na próxima parte do seu plano, e pretendia cumpri-la ainda naquele dia. Depois disso, era só fazer o "grand finale" e ganhar a aposta. Isso é, se conseguisse resolver outro _pequeno _detalhe.

Olhou para a sua mesa, que pelo brilho mostrava que acabava de ser limpa. Até o dia anterior, ela estava totalmente rabiscada, com palavras soltas escritas por todos os cantos, mas logo apagadas por um risco ou com a borracha. Deu um suspiro cansado: já havia se passado quase duas semanas e ainda não havia conseguido pensar em um presente para Sakura. Durante alguns dias esperou que a tristeza de Sakura passasse, para que assim pudesse voltar a sondá-la sobre um possível presente, mas a cada dia parecia que o desânimo da amiga aumentava, e pior: Chiharu já havia percebido o interesse que ele tinha em saber o que ela queria ganhar. Agora, a garota ficava o tempo todo atrás dele na escola, e, se possível, logo após as aulas também. Havia sido muito duro despistá-la antes de ir a Tóquio comprar os outros presentes.

Tentara também procurar algo pela capital, mas as opções disponíveis não haviam sido muito boas. Os seus amigos tentaram ajudar, mas Tenchi era péssimo para escolher presentes, e as sugestões de Washu eram um tanto... _esquisitas_. Sasami até sugeriu presentes bons, mas eles sempre esbarravam no grande problema da questão: Sakura já tinha todos.

Sua última tentativa foi sondar os parentes de Sakura, assim como tinha feito com a mãe de Naoko, mas, para o seu grande desespero, eles estavam na mesma situação. O senhor Kinomoto confessou, meio magoado, que também estava tentando descobrir o que a filha queria, mas sua tristeza a fazia ficar trancada no quarto o dia todo, sem falar com ninguém. Até Touya estava tentando decifrar aquele mistério, mas também não estava tendo sucesso. No final das contas, Yamazaki descobriu que o único presente que o pai e o irmão da garota queriam era que a garota voltasse ao normal. Mas o presente dela... isso ainda era desconhecido.

"Bom, não posso ficar perdendo mais tempo com isso" – ele levantou a cabeça, decidido – "Tenho que continuar com o plano".

Ele levantou da cadeira e deu uma leve olhada para trás. As meninas estavam todas reunidas em volta de Tomoyo, conversando alegremente. Quer dizer, quase todas. Sakura, como sempre, estava desligada.

Ele se aproximou delas bem devagar, e em seguida assustou Chiharu. A garota deu um grito, fazendo as outras rirem. Ela se virou para olhar Yamazaki, seus olhos se apertando de raiva. O garoto apenas sorria:

"Yamazaki, você não tem medo de morrer, não?" – ela perguntou, ainda o encarando bastante irritada.

"Sabia que você fica linda quando está irritada desse jeito?" – ele rebateu, deixando a garota surpresa e bastante vermelha.

"Esse Yamazaki não toma jeito mesmo" – Naoko comentou, sorrindo – "Ele sempre dá um jeito de escapar de confusões".

"Você ainda me paga, Yamazaki" – Chiharu virou o rosto, em sinal de aborrecimento – "Você vai ver".

"Ah, é?" – o garoto sorriu, tentando irritar ainda mais a garota – "E o que você vai fazer, hein?".

Chiharu deu um sorriso maroto, olhou para Yamazaki com ar zombeteiro e apenas disse, deixando as outras garotas confusas:

"O natal já está chegando!".

Naoko, Rika e Tomoyo se olharam, perguntando o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas Yamazaki havia entendido perfeitamente o significado daquelas palavras, e engoliu em seco. O tempo estava acabando, e ele não podia mais ficar brincando. Resolveu ir logo ao que interessava:

"Bom, falando em natal, eu vim aqui exatamente por isso" – todos olharam curiosos para ele – "Eu quero fazer um convite a vocês".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Natal na sua casa?".

A senhorita Maki pareceu curiosa. Enquanto atendia um senhor, Yamazaki ia falando com ela:

"Exatamente" – ele respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto – "Eu já falei com a minha mãe, e ela concordou em fazermos uma festa lá em casa. Gostaria muito que a senhorita fosse".

"Nossa, é a primeira vez que alguém da cidade me convida para o natal".

"A primeira vez? Quer dizer que em todos esses anos que você está aqui em Tomoeda, a senhorita nunca foi convidada para o natal?" – vendo ela negar com a cabeça, ficou um pouco curioso – "E onde costuma passar o natal?".

"Geralmente passo com a família do meu falecido noivo, mas por coincidência ela irá viajar esse ano, e eu irei passar o natal sozinha. Pelo menos era o que eu achava até agora".

"Isso quer dizer que a senhorita vai?".

"Hum... por que não?".

Yamazaki comemorou, fazendo a senhorita Maki sorrir. A conversa foi interrompida quando ele teve que atender um cliente, mas assim que a compra foi finalizada, eles retomaram o que estava falando:

"Escute, Yamazaki, quem mais irá à sua casa?".

"Uns amigos meus de Tóquio e as meninas da escola. Mas elas só irão depois da meia noite, após a ceia".

"Mas os seus amigos de Tóquio vão passar a ceia na sua casa, não?".

"Eles sim. Por que a pergunta?".

"Por nada, é que eu não me sentiria muito bem sendo a única convidada a jantar na sua casa. E Sakura, também vai?".

"Ela prometeu que ia pensar, mas ainda não deu certeza".

"Isso significa que ela ainda está triste, não é?" – Yamazaki confirmou com a cabeça – "E o presente dela? Já encontrou?".

"Ainda não. Decidi seguir o seu conselho e aproveitei a minha folga de ontem para comprar os outros presentes em Tóquio. Também aproveitei para procurar algo para ela, mas não achei nada bom".

"Yamazaki, falta só uma semana e meia...".

"Eu sei!" – ele abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desânimo – "Ah, senhorita Maki, eu já não sei mais o que fazer. Já pensei em tudo, até pedi ajuda da família dela. Mas ninguém conseguiu me ajudar".

"Bom, eu tive uma idéia agora, que até pode ser útil" – a mulher se debruçou no balcão, colocando um dedo no queixo, sinal de que estava pensando – "E se você tentar resolver o problema dela? Acho que seria um bom presente".

"É, até que não é uma má idéia" – Yamazaki pareceu se animar, mas em seguida voltou a baixar a cabeça com desânimo – "Mas para isso eu teria que saber qual é o problema dela".

"O que foi, Yamazaki? Você desanimou de novo...".

"É que ninguém sabe o que ela tem, nem mesmo a família dela. Como _eu_ vou descobrir se nem a família dela conseguiu?".

"Você não disse que Tomoyo tinha conseguido?".

"Ah, mas eu não posso contar com a ajuda da Tomoyo. Ela não pode saber que eu estou fazendo tudo isso".

"Pois eu acho que isso não importa" – a senhorita Maki falou em um tom de voz firme, fazendo Yamazaki olhá-la meio espantado – "Você trabalhou duro durante um ano inteiro, economizando dinheiro para comprar esses presentes. Eu realmente não sei o que você quer fazer, e isso não me importa, mas não acho justo que um ato tão bonito quanto esse seja interrompido porque você não quer a ajuda de alguém" – ela pôs a mão na cabeça do garoto, e lhe deu um sorriso terno – "Você está se esforçando tanto para fazer as suas amigas felizes, acho que vale a pena fazer de tudo para trazer de volta aquele sorriso lindo da Sakura. Você não acha?".

Yamazaki não respondeu. Não havia pensado ainda por aquele ângulo. Desde o começo, fez tudo porque queria vencer a aposta que havia feito com Chiharu. Mas será que era só isso? Ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo apenas porque não queria parar de mentir? Valia a pena mesmo se esforçar tanto só para vencer um desafio? A senhorita Maki apenas sorriu e voltou a trabalhar, mas ele ficou parado, pensando. Resolver o problema de Sakura era um presente perfeito, mas para conseguir isso, tinha que contar com a ajuda de Tomoyo, e isso significaria que a morena não acreditaria em Papai Noel quando seu plano se concluísse. O que valia mais a pena? Tentar ganhar o desafio ou ajudar uma amiga, dando um presente que a fará realmente feliz?

_Continua_

Nota da autora: e aí está a Etapa 3 do plano do Yamazaki. Um pouco atrasado, é verdade, mas ainda no prazo. Ah, tantas coisas pra fazer nessa semana. Afinal, Yamazaki não foi o único que teve que comprar os presentes dos amigos. Desculpa mesmo, pessoal, mas pra recompensar postei a Etapa 4 junto com essa. Como eu ia postar essa etapa hoje, resolvi postar as duas de uma vez!

Mudando de assunto, gostaram da participação especial do pessoal de Tenchi Muyo? Na verdade, o capítulo não ia ser assim, mas por alguma razão muito estranha me veio a idéia de colocá-los na história. Sei lá, alem de eu AMAR esses personagens, (principalmente a Sasami e a Washu), achei que eles combinavam com o Yamazaki. Vocês conseguem imaginar uma amizade entre eles? Bom, eu imaginei, e tentei colocar um pouco aqui. Quem sabe eles não voltam a aparecer? Talvez a Aeka e a Hyoko também apareçam... quem sabe...

Mas o que Yamazaki irá fazer agora? Faltam uma semana e meia para o natal, e o presente da Sakura está bem longe de ser descoberto. O plano já está engatilhado, mas sem esse pequeno detalhe, a aposta vai por água abaixo. Chiharu já está desconfiada do que ele está querendo fazer... o que será que vai acontecer?

Bom pessoal, eu vou ficando por aqui. Vamos à etapa 4!


	4. Etapa 4

**Ele apostou com Chiharu que faria todos acreditarem em Papai Noel. Mas Sakura se torna um obstáculo nesse seu desafio. Como o mentiroso da turma vai se livrar dessa?**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Clamp®, eu só os pego emprestado para me divertir e para tentar diverti-los (e antes que eu esqueça: FELIZ NATAL!).**

Etapa 4 – Pedir ajuda

_20 de dezembro_

Era um dia movimentado na Twin Bells. Com o natal chegando, as pessoas que ainda não haviam comprado seus presentes corriam desesperadamente atrás do tempo perdido, correndo pelas ruas da cidade a procura da loja que tivesse os presentes perfeitos. E na loja da senhorita Maki as coisas não estavam diferentes, diversos clientes faziam suas compras e o movimento era tão grande que parecia que os funcionários da loja não iriam dar conta. Principalmente um que mostrava estar muito impaciente.

"Yamazaki, preciso de papel de presente!" – a mulher corria para atender outro cliente, enquanto seu ajudante não vinha.

"Eu já estou indo!" - a voz de Yamazaki, extremamente irritada, ecoou por toda a loja, e logo em seguida ele apareceu carregando diversas caixas e largando com tudo no balcão o saco com os papéis de presente. Assim que deixou as caixas em um canto, atendeu uma jovem que estava indecisa com o que levar. Vendo que ela não se decidia, ele a deixou falando sozinha, deixando não só a cliente, mas a senhorita Maki com muita raiva.

Assim que o movimento pareceu se acalmar um pouco, Yamazaki se sentou no chão, mostrando o seu cansaço. Mas não teve tempo de descansar, pois em seguida a senhorita Maki o levantou pelo colarinho, mostrando que estava irritada:

"Ei, isso doeu!" – Yamazaki reclamou, e ia falar mais, mas assim que viu a expressão no rosto da sua patroa, ficou quieto.

"Posso saber que bicho te mordeu hoje, Takashi?" – ela perguntou, em um tom de voz tão sério que ele até se assustou. Onde estava a doce e gentil senhorita Maki?

"Hum... nenhum, que eu saiba".

"Então o senhor pode me explicar por que está tão grosso com nossos clientes hoje?".

"Eu estou grosso? Esses clientes que vêm aqui e ficam ocupando o nosso tempo com essas indecisões...".

"Não importa! Eles estão aqui para serem atendidos, e confiam nos nossos serviços. Como você se sentiria se um empregado da loja te deixasse falando sozinho, como você fez com aquela garota? Acho que não ia gostar, não é?".

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de arrependimento. A senhorita Maki apenas suspirou, resignada, e voltou a falar:

"Ainda não achou o presente da Sakura, não é?" – ele fez com a cabeça que não – "Imaginei. Acho que não preciso dizer o que penso sobre esse assunto, você deve imaginar a minha opinião. A única coisa que posso dizer é para você se apressar. Afinal, o natal é daqui a cinco dias".

"Eu sei" – foi a vez dele suspirar – "Eu só estou tomando coragem".

"Coragem? Logo você, que é tão cara de pau?".

"Não é tão simples assim. Muita coisa pode ir abaixo com essa atitude".

"Mas ainda assim o presente da Sakura vale mais do que tudo isso, não?".

"Vale sim. Por isso eu irei arriscar" – ele olhou para a mulher – "Melhor voltar ao trabalho, até a noite ainda tem muito chão".

O garoto já ia voltando ao trabalho quando a senhorita Maki o chamou. Ele se voltou lentamente para ela, e se surpreendeu ao ver que a mulher sorria:

"Hoje você sai mais cedo" – ela sorriu ainda mais ao ver que o garoto estava confuso – "Você não vai querer incomodar a Tomoyo à noite, não?".

Yamazaki ficou boquiaberto. Tentou formular alguma frase decente, mas a única coisa que saiu foi:

"Obrigado".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O ônibus parava no ponto ideal. Yamazaki se espantou ao ver o tamanho da propriedade dos Daidouji. Sabia que a amiga Tomoyo era rica, mas nunca havia imaginado que era tanto assim. O queixo estava caído, e os olhos extremamente arregalados. Como uma casa podia ser tão grande daquele jeito?

Andou até o grande portão, e assim que parou engoliu em seco. Perguntava-se se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria. Ficou dias e dias pensando na idéia da senhorita Maki, e tinha que confessar - havia sido uma dura decisão. A ajuda de Tomoyo resolveria o seu problema, com certeza. Mas isso poderia lhe custar o desafio, pois a garota já saberia que ele ia tentar convencer todas as amigas de que Papai Noel existia, e nada lhe dava a garantia de que ela fingiria que ia acreditar na sua história. Mas viu que o presente e a felicidade de uma amiga valia muito mais do que isso, e no que dependesse dele, faria de tudo para ir até o fim daquela história.

Tocou a campainha ainda com receio. Pensou que pelo menos deveria ter avisado a amiga que estava indo à sua casa. E se ela tivesse viajado? Desde o começo da semana eles estavam de férias, ela poderia muito bem estar fora da cidade. Abaixou a cabeça, pedindo desesperadamente que ela estivesse ali. Nem percebeu que a empregada já falava pelo interfone:

"Alô? Alô? Tem alguém aí?".

"Ah sim, desculpe!" – Yamazaki se aproximou correndo do interfone – "A senhorita Tomoyo Daidouji se encontra em casa?".

"Sim, a senhorita Daidouji está em casa. Quem gostaria de lhe falar?".

"Diga que é Takashi Yamazaki, amigo de escola dela".

"Um minuto, senhor".

A voz que falava no interfone silenciou, deixando Yamazaki "sozinho" de novo. Ele sentiu as mãos tremendo: a hora estava chegando.

"A senhorita Daidouji o espera no jardim, senhor Yamazaki" – a voz voltou a soar no interfone – "Entre, por favor".

O portão abriu automaticamente, permitindo a passagem de Yamazaki. O garoto entrou na propriedade devagar, tentando adiar ao máximo o que tinha que fazer ali. Nunca imaginou que sentiria medo de pedir algo a alguém. Mas tinha que tentar, era sua última esperança.

Depois de quase cinco minutos ele achou o jardim. Encontrou Tomoyo lendo um livro, sentada em uma mesa coberta por um guarda-sol. Usava roupas grossas e cachecol, devido ao frio que estava fazendo. Assim que sentiu que alguém se aproximava, tirou os olhos do livro e levantou a cabeça, sorrindo em seguida:

"Ah, é você, Yamazaki" – ela indicou uma cadeira a sua frente – "Sente-se, por favor".

"Obrigado, Tomoyo" – ele se sentou, ainda se sentindo meio desconfortável.

"Você quer alguma coisa? Um chá ou talvez um chocolate quente? Está bastante frio".

"Não, acabei de tomar um café lá na Twin Bells. Não se preocupe".

"Tem certeza?".

"Absoluta. Aliás, eu não pretendo ficar aqui muito tempo. É que eu preciso arrumar algumas coisas da festa de natal lá de casa, e por causa disso eu estou com um pouco de pressa" – ele falava rápido, mostrando seu nervosismo. Tomoyo sorriu, vendo o extrovertido Yamazaki tão atrapalhado daquele jeito – "Você não se incomoda, não é?".

"Claro que não. Mas já que está com pressa, por que então não vamos direto ao assunto? Fiquei surpresa com a sua visita".

"Eu pretendia te ligar antes de vir, mas saí com tanta pressa da loja que acabei esquecendo desse detalhe. Pra falar a verdade, eu queria vir amanhã, mas o meu tempo já está acabando".

"Seu tempo está acabando? Como assim?".

"Ah Tomoyo, é tão complicado" – ele suspirou, tentando buscar a coragem – "Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível. O que eu posso dar de presente pra Sakura?".

Tomoyo pareceu ficar um tanto surpresa com a pergunta. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente, e a boca ficou semi-aberta. Ela ficou quieta por aproximadamente um minuto, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas sua pergunta mostrou que não tinha entendido nada:

"Bom, depende... pode-se dar muitas coisas a Sakura... mas perdoe-me pela pergunta Yamazaki... pra que você quer dar um presente a ela?".

"Tomoyo, é uma longa história...".

E Yamazaki contou tudo, desde a aposta que havia feito com Chiharu até a dificuldade que estava em descobrir o presente de Sakura. Explicou todo o plano que havia arquitetado para convencer todas as amigas de que Papai Noel existia, e também mencionou todos os presentes que já havia comprado. Tomoyo ouvia tudo com muita atenção, e pela cara que estava fazendo, via-se que ela não estava gostando daquela história.

"E é isso, Tomoyo. Pra eu conseguir realizar o plano, eu preciso dar o presente ideal para cada uma de vocês, mas se eu não arranjar o da Sakura, tudo vai por água abaixo. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda, só você sabe o que eu posso dar para ela".

"Há uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi, Yamazaki" – ela o encarava com certa raiva no olhar, mostrando seu desagrado – "Se você queria **tanto **vencer essa aposta – que é uma tremenda sacanagem, se quer saber a minha opinião - por que veio pedir ajuda logo a mim? Afinal eu sou um dos alvos da aposta, me parece burrice revelar todo o segredo para mim...".

"É aí que está o ponto chave da história. Como você mesma disse, tudo que eu queria era vencer a aposta, e eu vi que a melhor maneira de convencê-las era dando a vocês as coisas que vocês mais queriam ganhar".

"Que irônico... nos fazer felizes para nos enganar".

"Eu sei que não parece direito, mas acredite, a coisa mudou muito de figura nesse último mês. Você não tem a noção do quanto".

"Bom, acho que você pode me explicar, não é?".

Yamazaki suspirou. Já imaginava que Tomoyo ia ficar brava, ela não gostava que alguém abusasse da boa vontade dela e de suas amigas. Mas agora a situação era diferente, a aposta era o que menos importava...

"Você sabe que a Sakura anda muito triste, não é mesmo?".

"É claro que eu sei!" – ela respondeu em tom de voz seco – "Ela é minha melhor amiga, caso você não se lembre".

"Imagino que você esteja preocupada com ela, não?".

"O que você acha?".

"Eu também estou preocupado com ela" – ele se encolhia na cadeira, tentando fugir da amiga – "E muito, por mais que você não acredite. Durante todo esse mês que eu fiquei pensando no presente dela, sempre pensei em algo que pudesse melhorar o humor dela. Foi então que a senhorita Maki sugeriu que eu resolvesse o problema dela".

"Realmente, seria um bom presente. Só me surpreende a senhorita Maki estar envolvida nisso...".

"Ela não sabe de nada, se é isso que você quer dizer. Ela só está preocupada com a Sakura também, por isso está me ajudando. Inclusive foi ela que sugeriu que eu viesse pedir sua ajuda, já que você é a única que sabe o que está acontecendo com a Kinomoto".

"E é por isso que você veio me procurar? Por que eu sou a única que sei o problema dela? Pois sinto lhe dizer isso, Yamazaki, mas eu não vou lhe dizer o que está acontecendo, não pra te ajudar nessa aposta mesquinha".

"A APOSTA É O QUE MENOS IMPORTA!" – Yamazaki gritou, em tom de desespero. Não agüentava mais as acusações de Tomoyo – "Você acha que eu viria pedir sua ajuda caso estivesse me importando com essa aposta? Você mesma disse, seria burrice!".

"Então o que importa, Yamazaki?" – a garota continuava com o mesmo tom acusador.

"Eu quero ajudar a Sakura, de verdade. Eu tenho nas minhas mãos a oportunidade de ajudar uma amiga, e eu quero fazer isso. Já não importa se isso vai me levar a vencer a aposta ou não, tudo o que eu quero agora é ajudar a Sakura, e eu vou fazer isso, com ou sem a sua ajuda. Se eu vencer a aposta, vai ser lucro, mas eu já não ligo mais para isso".

Tomoyo encarou Yamazaki por alguns instantes, em total silêncio. Virou o rosto e, olhando para o chão, perguntou:

"Você realmente quer ajudar a Sakura?".

"É tudo o que eu mais quero, Tomoyo. No começo eu não via, mas dar o presente perfeito - não só para a Sakura, mas para todas vocês - é muito mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Eu quero ver vocês felizes, ainda mais ela, que precisa tanto de nós agora. Acredite em mim, Tomoyo, por favor".

"Tudo bem" – a garota se virou para ele, com um sorrisinho insistindo em aparecer no rosto – "Vamos fazer assim: se você conseguir resolver o problema da Sakura, e se eu ver que você está realmente querendo ajudá-la, eu lhe ajudo a vencer a aposta, fingindo que voltei a acreditar em Papai Noel. Mas se eu perceber que você está fazendo isso só pensando no seu próprio benefício, eu conto pra todos o que você está pensando em fazer e você perde. Combinados?".

"Você não vai se arrepender, Tomoyo" – Yamazaki prestou reverência à garota diversas vezes, em sinal de agradecimento.

"Pára com isso, Yamazaki, eu não estou fazendo nada demais" – ela deixou o sorriso sair em seu rosto – "É na Sakura que você deve concentrar agora, é ela que nós vamos ajudar".

"Tem razão" – ele se endireitou na cadeira – "Como nós podemos resolver o problema dela?".

"Antes de tudo, você tem que prometer que não vai contar a NINGUÉM qual é o problema da Sakura; ela me fez jurar que eu não contaria a ninguém".

"Eu posso ser mentiroso, mas eu sei guardar segredos. Pode confiar em mim".

"Certo. Eu vou lhe explicar o que está acontecendo...".

Tomoyo então contou o que estava fazendo Sakura ficar tão triste nos últimos dias. Levou uma meia hora para contar a história inteira, e quando acabou, a única coisa que viu foi um Yamazaki perplexo:

"Foi isso que aconteceu?" – ele parecia não acreditar, era algo muito improvável para ele – "Mas como isso foi acontecer?".

"Da forma como eu te contei. Eu também não acreditei quando ela me contou, e para ser sincera, ainda hoje eu me pergunto como a situação chegou a esse ponto. Mas não temos que nos preocupar com isso, mesmo porque já aconteceu e, a essa altura do campeonato, não vai adiantar ficar pensando no passado. Temos que pensar numa maneira de resolver esse problema".

"E como nós vamos fazer isso?" – Yamazaki estava ficando desesperado – "Eu nunca lidei com esse tipo de situação".

"Temos que ser rápidos, porque não temos muito tempo. Eu tive uma idéia..." – ela olhou para Yamazaki com um olhar sério – "... mas você vai ter trabalho".

"Mais trabalho do que eu tive para pensar no presente da Sakura, com certeza eu não vou ter. Pode falar, a essa altura do campeonato eu topo qualquer coisa".

"Bom, você que sabe...".

Ela contou o que planejava, mostrando todos os detalhes do que Yamazaki tinha que fazer. Quando terminou de ouvir, o garoto viu que não seria tão fácil quanto ele imaginou.

"É, realmente vai ser complicado" – ele comentou, recebendo de Tomoyo um olhar de concordância – "Mas eu só vou conseguir tentando".

"É assim que eu gosto de ver!" – Tomoyo sorriu com a animação do amigo. Seria necessária muita animação...

Yamazaki já ia saindo da casa de Tomoyo quando lhe passou pela cabeça uma coisa. Parou no meio do caminho, voltou-se para a amiga e perguntou:

"Diga-me uma coisa, Tomoyo... você já tentou fazer isso, não?".

Ela sorriu, afirmando silenciosamente com a cabeça. Ele sabia que ia se arrepender, mas perguntou de novo:

"E teve algum sucesso?".

Ainda sorrindo, ela negou com a cabeça. Ele suspirou e, resignado, voltou a andar. Tinha muito que fazer.

_21 de dezembro, à noite._

"E aí, Yamazaki, conseguiu?" – Tomoyo estava ansiosa, durante o dia inteiro esperara o momento em que o amigo sairia da loja e ela pudesse ligar para ele.

"Quando você me disse que daria trabalho, você tinha toda a razão" – ele parecia desanimado – "Como pode alguém ser tão cabeça-dura?".

"Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer" – a voz dela ficara desanimada – "E o que você vai fazer agora?".

Yamazaki ficou em silêncio. Ele já havia pensado em uma solução, mas para isso teria que sacrificar o resto do dinheiro reservado que tinha **e **o seu bônus de natal. E havia dado tanto trabalho ganhá-lo...

"Yamazaki?" – Tomoyo chamou, vendo que o amigo não respondia.

"Eu vou resolver esse problema, Tomoyo, ou eu não me chamo Takashi Yamazaki!".

_Continua_

Nota da autora: e aí está o capítulo 4! Esse pelo menos veio no dia em que eu tinha prometido, hehehe. Como eu queria um dia de trinta horas... ajudaria bastante!

E aí, gostaram da atitude do nosso Papai Noel? Yamazaki está levando a coisa a sério, pegou mesmo o espírito do natal. Como será que essa aposta vai terminar? Vai conseguir Yamazaki resolver o problema de Sakura e concluir o seu plano? Naoko, Rika e Sakura irão acreditar em Papai Noel? Tenchi Muyo e sua turma voltarão a aparecer? Kero irá se entupir de doces essa noite de natal? Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas...

Como eu já havia prometido, o quinto e último capítulo será postado amanhã, no natal. Saberemos o que Yamazaki está aprontando, e se tudo irá se acertar. Também planejo uma pequena surpresa no final, mas isso ainda é segredo. Vamos ver como as coisas andam.

E pra terminar, desejo a todos os leitores um FELIZ NATAL, a vocês e às suas famílias, Tudo de bom para vocês, muita paz e alegria a todos. Embora eu ainda apareça amanhã, queria dar o recado na véspera, para que vocês tenham uma ótima noite de natal.

Beijos e até amanhã com a última etapa – A Etapa 5!


	5. Etapa 5

Etapa 5 - Fazer Papai Noel Existir

_24 de dezembro_

O despertador havia sido programado para tocar mais cedo, mas mesmo assim ele o batia com todas as forças na parede, descontando toda a sua raiva. Só depois de alguns minutos é que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Vagarosamente parou de estrangular o coitado do despertador, e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o calendário a sua frente, e em seguida arregalou os olhos:

"Estou atrasado!".

Levantou-se com tudo da cama e saiu em disparada em direção a cozinha. Viu, com desespero, que ela estava vazia, assim como havia deixado no dia anterior. Suas mãos foram tremendo, sendo acompanhadas, em seguida, pelo seu corpo. Assim que estava em verdadeiro estado grave de nervos, deixou sua boca gritar o que queria:

"Cadê os cozinheiros???????".

Passos foram ouvidos na escada, mas ele sequer estava prestando atenção. Estava procurando o telefone pela sala, mas naquele dia tudo parecia estar dando errado. E logo no dia em que precisava que tudo desse MUITO CERTO.

Enquanto procurava desesperadamente por um aparelho de telefone qualquer, uma senhora se aproximou do jovem aparentemente perturbado.

"Takashi, será que você pode me dizer por que esse barulho todo?".

"Os cozinheiros. Eles ainda não chegaram. Tinham que estar aqui às seis horas da manhã".

"Meu filho, hoje é véspera de natal. Tenha um pouco de paciência...".

"Paciência?" - Yamazaki olhou incrédulo para a mãe - "Eu fui muito claro quando pedi para eles estarem aqui bem cedo, e eles me garantiram que seis horas da manhã estariam aqui. Estou pagando muito caro por isso, então no mínimo o que eu exijo é SERVIÇO!".

"Ainda são seis e meia, filho, eles já devem estar chegando. Enquanto isso, que tal ir dormir mais um pouco? Ainda é tão cedo...".

"Dormir? Eu já acordei atrasado. Nem lembrei que programei o despertador pra tocar mais cedo e, quando ele tocou, fiquei todo esse tempo tacando ele na parede!" - o garoto se jogou no sofá, suspirando - "Queria tanto dormir mais um pouco..." - disse bem baixinho, para que ninguém escutasse.

"Você anda muito estressado com essa festa, parece até que está tirando o pai da forca".

"É quase isso, mãe, é quase isso" - ele abriu os olhos, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante, e em seguida se virou para a mãe - "Você arrumou o quarto?".

"Se eu arrumei o quarto? Claro que não, né Takashi? Acabei de acordar...".

"Não o seu, o de hóspedes!".

"Ah, esse" - ela fez cara de entendida - "Está arrumado desde ontem. Mas você ainda não me disse quem virá aqui em casa...".

"Depois eu te conto, mãe!" - ele se levantou em um salto, deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e saiu em disparada pelas escadas, gritando pelo meio do caminho - "Se os cozinheiros chegarem, diga para eles entrarem".

"Mas filho..." - a mãe ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou ao ouvir a porta do quarto do filho se bater; suspirou com cansaço - "O que esse menino estará aprontando?".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas depois, Yamazaki se encontrava na mais completa confusão. A casa estava cheia de pessoas, todas andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto o próprio corria por todos os aposentos, sempre com um telefone na mão:

"Como assim, ainda não chegou?" - ele estava exasperado - "Preciso dessa fantasia ainda hoje, não posso esperar mais... eu sei que a procura está alta, mas eu reservei há UM MÊS... como assim 'há outras preferências?' Minha senhora, você tem noção do quanto eu PRECISO DISSO? Claro que é pra hoje, pra depois do natal é que não vai poder ser".

"Senhor Yamazaki, o seu forno não está acendendo..." - um jovem se aproximou, tentando encontrar uma solução para o seu problema.

"Alguém já lhe falou sobre a existência de FÓSFOROS?" - Yamazaki quase cuspiu na cara do ajudante do cozinheiro.

"Sim senhor, mas o problema é que não achamos a caixa de fósforos".

"Na gaveta dos talheres. O quê, não há nenhuma fantasia aí? Vocês querem que eu os processe?".

O ajudante de cozinha suspirou, voltando ao seu trabalho. Pelo visto, a chefia estava bastante irritada naquele dia.

Yamazaki havia acabado de desligar o telefone quando a campainha tocou. Dando um pulo, saiu em disparada em direção a porta, atropelando tudo que via pela frente. Abriu com tanta pressa que quase quebrou a maçaneta. A visitante o encarou meio assustada:

"Caramba, tudo isso é vontade de me ver?" – ela comentou, vendo o amigo ofegante.

"De certa forma, sim!" – Yamazaki a convidou para entrar – "Obrigado por ter vindo".

"Disponha" – a bela jovem entrou, olhando tudo ao redor – "Só não entendo por que me pediu para vir antes".

"Preciso de alguém que supervisione os cozinheiros enquanto vou ao aeroporto. E como sempre faz festas, achei que poderia me ajudar com isso".

"Aeroporto?" – a garota olhou Yamazaki com incredulidade, e assim que o viu confirmar com a cabeça, um sentimento de alegria surgiu em seu peito – "Isso quer dizer que você conseguiu?".

"É... estou quase lá!" – Yamazaki coçou a cabeça – "Sabe como é, ele ainda não me garantiu que vai falar com ela" – uma expressão de aborrecido apareceu no seu rosto – "Nunca vi alguém mais teimoso".

"É, eu já imaginava isso. Mas depois a gente dá um jeito de fazer os dois se falarem... pelo menos ele vai estar aqui, e isso já é um bom começo".

"Foi o que eu pensei" – Yamazaki olhou para o relógio – "E falando nisso, é melhor eu correr ou chego atrasado no aeroporto. Até mais, daqui a pouco eu estou de volta".

"Yamazaki?".

"Sim?".

"Será que eu poderia usar o seu telefone?".

"Hã... claro! À vontade".

Yamazaki já estava fechando a porta quando se lembrou de algo. Abriu-a novamente, botando apenas a cabeça para dentro:

"Tomoyo?" – ela voltou-se para ele – "Muito obrigado, por tudo".

"De nada" – ela respondeu, dando um lindo sorriso, e vendo Yamazaki sumir porta afora.

_25 de dezembro, 00:45._

"Yamazaki, vá atender a porta!".

"Já estou indo, mãe!" – Yamazaki se levantou do sofá, onde conversava animadamente com a senhorita Maki – "Deve ser alguma das meninas".

"Ora, temos mais convidados?" – uma mulher, trajada com um vestido negro bem decotado, comentou para os outros; seu corpo indo levemente para o lado, o que indicava que estava meio _alegre _– "Tomara que eles tenham trazido mais champanhe".

"Eu acho que hoje você já passou da conta, Hyoko" – Tenchi tentava segurar a amiga – "Melhor não tomar mais nada".

"Ora Tenchi, não seja tão chato" – Hyoko se jogou em cima do garoto – "Aposto como você me adora ver assim...".

"Larga ele, sua assanhada pervertida!" – Aeka puxava Hyoko com força pelo vestido, tentando a todo custo afastá-la do seu querido Tenchi – "Deixa o Lord Tenchi em paz".

"É assim todo dia?" – a senhorita Maki perguntou para Sasami, apontando para as duas moças que agora agarravam, cada uma, um braço de Tenchi e tentavam puxá-lo para si próprias.

"Quando ele está por perto, sim!" – Sasami deu de ombros – "Quando ele está longe, às vezes é pior!".

Yamazaki, que ignorava totalmente a briga de Aeka e Hyoko, abriu a porta para receber seus convidados. Sorriu ao ver que todas as meninas estavam presentes, todas muito bem vestidas. Cumprimentou uma por uma, parando quando Chiharu passou por ele. Engoliu em seco, vendo em como a amiga estava linda. Não se lembrava dela tão magnífica daquele jeito, usando um conjunto de calça creme de lycra e um pesado sobretudo de mesma cor. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em um bem-feito coque, o que a deixavam com um ar bem mais adulto.

Ela também paralisou ao ver Yamazaki tão elegante. Ele usava uma calça social preta, com uma camisa pólo vermelha de mangas compridas e os cabelos bem penteados. O perfume dele era levemente doce, e era o favorito dela. Ah, se ele fosse assim todo dia...

"Ei, será que dá para desempacar aí?" – Tomoyo resmungou, logo atrás de Chiharu – "Está frio aqui fora!".

"Calma, Tomoyo, eu já estou indo!" – Chiharu voltou-se para a amiga, dando risada da pressa dela – "A Sakura não vai fugir se ficarmos mais um pouco aqui".

"Nesse frio, até eu era capaz de fugir!" – Tomoyo entrou na casa, trazendo uma tristonha Sakura pela mão – "Boa noite, Yamazaki. Desejo a você um feliz natal!".

"Igualmente, Tomoyo!" – ele fez uma reverência, em sinal de agradecimento – "Feliz Natal a você também, Sakura!".

"Feliz Natal, Yamazaki" – ela respondeu desanimada, todos percebendo o quanto ela estava triste. Até Aeka e Hyoko pararam de brigar ao perceberem que algo estava errado, e olharam para aquela garotinha tão magoada e chateada. Rika se aproximou da amiga e, pegando-a pela mão, tentou animá-la:

"Vamos lá, Sakura, é natal! Vamos nos divertir".

"Eu vou tentar, Rika" – Sakura deu um meio sorriso a ela – "Eu vou tentar".

Enquanto as outras meninas se sentavam, Tomoyo se aproximava de Yamazaki, o mais devagar possível para não chamar atenção. Sussurrando, disse a ele:

"Então... conseguiu convencê-lo?".

"Ele prometeu pensar, mas ainda não está totalmente convencido. E ela? Deu muito trabalho para vir?".

"Bastante. Fiquei a tarde inteira pra convencê-la a vir. Espero que valha a pena".

"Foi pra ela que você ligou quando veio aqui em casa, não foi?".

"E o que eu podia fazer? Ela tinha que vir, não?" – Tomoyo olhou ao redor, para ver se não havia ninguém por perto – "Escuta, onde fica o quarto de hóspedes?".

"Você vai falar com ele?".

"Preciso tentar, não?".

"Suba as escadas e vire à direita. Segundo quarto".

Tomoyo agradeceu e saiu da sala, não sem ser percebida por Chiharu. A garota se aproximou de Yamazaki, que estava indo comer um pouco de doce, e o puxou pela camisa:

"O que você e a Tomoyo estavam conversando, hein senhor Yamazaki?".

"Ela me perguntou onde ficava o banheiro" – ele respondeu, na maior naturalidade – "Estava apertada".

"Sei..." – ela o soltou – "E a aposta? Hoje é o seu último dia!".

Yamazaki sorriu, ato que deixou Chiharu muito intrigada:

"Não se preocupe" – ele disse a ela – "Eu vou cumprir a minha palavra".

"Não se esqueça: Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika e Naoko precisam acreditar em Papai Noel. Ouviu?".

"Já sei disso, e repito: vou conseguir".

"Vamos ver".

Chiharu voltou para onde as amigas estavam. Yamazaki pegou uma uva da mesa, e começou a pensar em qual seria o momento perfeito para pôr o plano em ação. Estava tudo pronto, agora só tinha que esperar Tomoyo sair do quarto de hóspedes e voltar à sala. Perguntava-se se ela havia conseguido, e torcia para que sim. Ele gastara todo o seu dinheiro, inclusive seu bônus de natal, para trazê-lo. Ela tinha que conseguir.

"Yamazaki, não vai nos apresentar seus amigos?" – Naoko perguntou, apontando para o canto em que Tenchi e as meninas estavam.

"Ah sim, como pude esquecer?" – ele chamou os amigos para se aproximarem – "Meninas, esses são meus amigos de Tóquio: Tenchi, Aeka, Hyoko, Sasami e Washu. Pessoal, essas são minhas amigas da escola: Rika, Naoko, Chiharu e Sakura. Tomoyo foi ao banheiro, mas daqui a pouco ela voltará. E creio que todos já conhecem a senhorita Maki, minha patroa lá na Twin Bells".

Todos se cumprimentaram e começaram a conversar, para se conhecerem melhor. Chiharu era a mais interessada em conhecer os amigos de Tóquio de Yamazaki, ele falava muito neles e, nos últimos dias, estavam se encontrando muito. Apenas Sakura se mostrava um pouco reclusa, o que era muito estranho, pois geralmente ela sempre era a mais alegre e divertida de todos. Naoko percebeu o isolamento da amiga, e decidiu acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Não agüentava mais ver Sakura daquele jeito, e não saber o que estava acontecendo a deixava mais angustiada ainda. Deixando os outros para trás, ela se aproximou de Sakura e se sentou ao lado dela. Yamazaki percebeu o que Naoko queria fazer, e decidiu prestar atenção:

"Sakura, o que está acontecendo?" – a garota pegou na mão da amiga – "Conta pra gente qual é o seu problema".

"Não é nada, Naoko, eu já disse".

"Se não é nada, por que você está isolada aqui?" – Sakura pareceu levemente surpresa, e olhou para Naoko, que sorria – "Vamos lá, eu não sou sua amiga? Pode me contar o que está acontecendo".

"Não sei se devo...".

"Sakura, nós todos queremos te ajudar, estamos preocupados com você. Mas para te ajudar, precisamos primeiro que você conte qual é o seu problema".

"Vocês não podem me ajudar..." – algumas lágrimas começaram a cair do rosto dela – "Ninguém pode".

"Então pelo menos desabafe! Vai te ajudar a se sentir melhor!".

Sakura pareceu pensar por um instante, decidindo se contava ou não. Nesse momento, todos já prestavam atenção nela e esperavam por sua decisão, todos aflitos. Até mesmo Tenchi, Aeka, Sasami e Washu prestavam atenção nela, estavam curiosos para saber o que deixava aquela garota tão triste. Só Hyoko que parecia meio alheia a tudo, sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e cantarolando alguma música estranha.

"Vocês lembram que nas férias o Shaoran vem pra cá ou eu vou para Hong-Kong?" – Sakura começou, tentando segurar o choro.

"Lembramos" – Naoko respondeu – "Inclusive estávamos estranhando a ausência dele, já que era vez dele vir para cá!".

"Você está triste por que ele não veio?" – Rika perguntou, tentando poupar a amiga de contar algo que a deixasse mais triste ainda.

"Mais ou menos" – Sakura começou a ceder ao choro.

"E por que ele não veio?" – a senhorita Maki perguntou, passando uma mão na cabeça dela.

"Porque... porque nós terminamos!".

"O QUÊ?" – Chiharu gritou, totalmente incrédula. Yamazaki abaixou a cabeça, seu coração cortado ao ver a amiga daquele jeito, agora totalmente aos prantos. Olhou para a escada, esperando que Tomoyo descesse. Ele já não podia esperar, tinha que colocar o plano em ação logo. Pra sua sorte, a garota desceu naquele mesmo instante, um leve sorriso no seu rosto.

"Finalmente!" – ele foi até ela, totalmente exasperado – "E aí, como foi?".

"Tive que dar uma prensa nele, mas consegui!" – ela aumentou o sorriso – "Eu sabia que ele não ia ceder por muito tempo, ele também está arrasado com o que aconteceu" – ela se aproximou mais do amigo, a fim de falar mais baixo – "Até chorou".

"Como?" – Yamazaki olhou surpreso para Tomoyo, em total estado de choque, e viu a garota confirmar com um gesto de cabeça – "Então é melhor agirmos logo, antes que a casa fique inundada".

"O que quer dizer com isso?" – Yamazaki indicou o lugar onde Sakura estava aos prantos, o que fez Tomoyo ficar desesperada – "Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?".

"Ela contou".

"O quê?" – Tomoyo olhou incrédula para Yamazaki – "E você ficou aí parado?".

"O que você queria que eu fizesse? Não ia começar o plano sem saber se ele topava".

"Mas agora ele já topou. Está esperando o quê para começar? Vai logo!".

Yamazaki suspirou. Nunca havia passado por um natal tão estressante na sua vida. Saiu andando com Tomoyo até onde Sakura e os outros estavam. Tomoyo, mais do que rapidamente, tratou de abraçar Sakura e balançá-la levemente, como se estivesse ninando um bebê. Os outros tentavam de tudo para fazê-la ficar mais calma, Sasami até saiu correndo buscar um copo de água com açúcar. A menina o entregou a Card Captor, que o tomou em goles pequenos e pausados. Assim que se sentiu melhor, Sakura parou de chorar um pouco:

"Está melhor?" – Sasami perguntou, preocupada.

"Estou sim, obrigada!" – Sakura tentou sorrir para a menininha.

"Mas Sakura... o que foi que aconteceu com vocês dois?" – Naoko estava inconformada, sua voz exasperada – "Vocês estavam tão bem...".

"O clã resolveu arranjar uma noiva pra ele!" – Sakura falava e soluçava ao mesmo tempo – "Apareceram com uma mulher pra ele casar, e disseram que ele não podia ficar comigo".

"Meu Deus" – Aeka estava horrorizada – "Casamento arranjado? Ainda fazem isso aqui na Terra?".

"E ele? Qual foi a reação dele?" – Rika perguntou.

"Ele não gostou da idéia. Na hora ele me ligou contando, explicando a situação. Eu perguntei por que ele não tinha falado para o clã que não ia casar, e ele disse que não era tão fácil, que tinha muita coisa envolvida. Foi aí que começamos a brigar".

"E ele simplesmente aceitou isso?" – Chiharu estava furiosa – "Só disse que não podia fazer nada?".

"Disse que ia tentar resolver, que precisava de um tempo. Mas esse tempo foi passando e esse maldito noivado nunca acabava... e a cada vez que a gente se falava no telefone, era uma briga nova... eu achava que ele estava me enrolando, que não estava se esforçando, e ele ficava bravo comigo, dizia que eu era estava sendo egoísta...".

"Queria ver se fosse ele no seu lugar" – Washu fez cara feia – "Que garoto idiota".

"Não, ele tinha razão!" – lágrimas desciam pelo rosto de Sakura – "Eu já devia saber desde o começo, não é fácil enfrentar um clã como o dele. Eu fui uma egoísta mesmo, ele tentando arrumar a situação e eu o acusando".

"Você não tem culpa, Sakura. Qualquer uma faria o mesmo no seu lugar, você não estava lá para ver se ele estava se esforçando". – Rika tentava consolar a amiga.

"Eu devia ter confiado nele, eu devia" – Sakura se rendeu de novo ao choro, cortando o coração de todos os presentes. Washu virou-se para Tenchi, extremamente irritada:

"Viu só? Vocês homens sempre estragam tudo!".

"Como?" – Tenchi ficou nervoso – "E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?".

"Você já tentou conversar com ele depois que terminaram?" – Naoko perguntou a Sakura, tentando arranjar uma solução para ela.

"Eu tentei, mas ele não quer falar comigo. A mãe dele disse que ele ainda está muito bravo".

Tomoyo olhou seriamente para Yamazaki, que estava por perto apenas ouvindo tudo. Ela murmurou algo que o garoto entendeu como "agora", e esse foi o sinal. Estava na hora.

Ele se aproximou lentamente de Sakura e se ajoelhou à frente dela. A atitude surpreendeu a todos, inclusive à garota, que parou de chorar para ver o que o amigo ia fazer.

"Olha, eu não sei se eu posso resolver o seu problema, mas eu acho que chorar não vai adiantar muito" – ele falava no tom mais calmo possível – "Quando eu fico muito triste, eu costumo fechar os olhos e pedir que eu ache uma solução para o meu problema, para que eu possa resolvê-lo".

"Eu acho que não vai adiantar, Yamazaki" – Sakura tentou sorrir – "Eu já pedi tanto, mas até agora eu não vi uma solução sequer".

"E se você pedisse a Papai Noel?".

Todos, até mesmo Sakura, se espantaram com a colocação de Yamazaki. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto dele, o que fez Chiharu ficar bastante desconfiada.

"Desculpe, Yamazaki, mas eu não acredito em Papai Noel há muito tempo" – Sakura falou, meio sem graça.

"Eu sei que não" – ele riu – "Mas sabe... há uma lenda que diz que, se uma pessoa está muito triste na noite do natal e pede ao Papai Noel que resolva o seu problema, ele deixará de entregar um presente a você, mas em algumas horas você achará uma solução ou até mesmo o seu problema estará resolvido".

"Yamazaki!" – Chiharu praticamente gritou – "Agora não é hora de mentiras, pelo amor de Deus!".

"Mas não é mentira" – Sasami se pronunciou – "Eu já ouvi falar dessa lenda".

"Já?" – Aeka e Tenchi perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu também já ouvi falar" – Tomoyo defendeu Yamazaki – "Quando eu era pequena, uma das minhas babás costumava me falar dessa lenda".

"Você tem certeza, Tomoyo?" – Chiharu estava ainda mais desconfiada. Algo estava muito errado, e sua desconfiança apenas aumentou quando Tomoyo confirmou.

"Por que você não tenta, Sakura?" – Sasami propôs – "Não vai fazer mal tentar".

"Eu também acho que você devia tentar" – Washu opinou – "Quem sabe não dá certo".

"Sei não... essa lenda é muito esquisita" – Rika parecia não acreditar muito.

"Então façamos assim" – Yamazaki começou a sugerir – "Por que todos nós não pedimos algo a Papai Noel? Assim verificamos se a lenda é verdadeira".

"Sei não... isso está me cheirando a armadilha" – Naoko comentou.

"Eu não vejo por que não" – Rika disse – "Além disso, o Yamazaki não tem como saber o que vamos pedir. Se for mentira – o que é muito provável – ele será desmascarado".

"Vamos lá, Sakura, vai ser divertido" – Tomoyo sugeriu à amiga – "Vai te ajudar a esquecer um pouco".

"Mas não se esqueçam: é para pedir uma coisa que queremos muito, certo?" – Yamazaki lembrou.

"Eu quero um beijo do Tenchi" – Hyoko, pela primeira vez, se pronunciou, ainda sentada num canto da mesa, totalmente bêbada. Aeka se preparou para bater nela, mas Tenchi conseguiu segurá-la a tempo. Em seguida, todos começaram a fazer seus pedidos. Yamazaki sorriu, o mais fácil havia sido feito. Agora precisaria de sorte.

_25 de dezembro, 03:20._

A música tocava alto na casa dos Yamazaki, graças ao potente rádio que Washu trouxera. Por todos os lados se viam jovens dançando animadamente, aproveitando a bela festa que a família estava dando. Na cozinha, a senhorita Maki e a senhora Yamazaki conversavam sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Em um outro canto da sala Hyoko se apoiava na parede, começando a perceber os efeitos de ter bebido champanhe demais. E no sofá se encontrava Sakura, que já não chorava, mas ainda estava desanimada.

"É de cortar o coração, não?" – Rika comentou – "Nunca pensei que um dia veria a Sakura assim".

"Vai demorar pra ela se acostumar" – Naoko olhou para a amiga – "Eles namoraram por muito tempo".

"Será que não tem volta?" – Chiharu perguntou, preocupada com o estado de Sakura.

"Acho que não. O Li sequer quer falar com ela!" – Rika respondeu – "Se bem que eu queria que eles voltassem... faziam um belo casal".

A música parou, o que deu tempo às meninas de descansarem um pouco. Yamazaki aproveitou que elas foram tomar um refresco para se aproximar de Washu, que trocava o cd de músicas:

"Tudo pronto?" – ele perguntou para ele, falando muito baixo para que ninguém percebesse.

"Aqui sim. E lá fora, está tudo pronto?".

"Também. Tem certeza de que aquele treco vai funcionar?".

"Absoluta. Se você ensinou direitinho como se usa, não tem como falhar".

"Muito bem. Então eu vou preparar tudo. Quando eu der o sinal, você aciona".

"Certo".

Yamazaki se afastou da amiga e se aproximou de onde os outros estavam. Encontrou Tenchi sentado numa cadeira, Sasami adormecida no seu colo. Aeka estava bem ao lado, passando a mão na cabeça da irmãzinha:

"Acho que já está muito tarde pra ela, não?" – Yamazaki comentou, se aproximando dos dois – "Querem colocá-la no quarto?".

"Não precisa se incomodar, Yamazaki" – Tenchi ficou sem graça.

"Tem certeza?".

"Absoluta" – Aeka respondeu – "Além disso, ela vai querer estar aqui quando... quando Papai Noel chegar".

"E a Hyoko?" – Yamazaki olhou para a moça, que estava começando a ficar pálida – "Ela vai ficar bem?".

"Ah vai!" – Tenchi deu de ombros – "Ela já está acostumada a beber demais, não se preocupe".

O bip do relógio de Yamazaki tocou, indicando que era três e vinte e cinco, a hora que ele havia programado. Ele olhou para ao redor para ver se todos estavam distraídos. Ao conferir que todos estavam ocupados, ele deu uma leve tossida, alta o suficiente para que todos o ouvissem, mas fraca o suficiente para ninguém se preocupar. E assim que ele se afastou dos amigos, um ruído de algo caindo no telhado se fez ouvir, e era algo pesado.

Todos ficaram em estado de alerta, olhando para o teto e tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. As meninas ficaram levemente amedrontadas, encolhendo-se uma perto da outra:

"Nossa, o que foi isso?" – Naoko perguntou.

"Acho que caiu algo no telhado" – Rika ponderou – "O que terá sido?".

"Parecia até uma pessoa" – Chiharu se arrepiou – "Será que tem algum ladrão tentando entrar?".

Outro barulho se ouviu, dessa vez do lado de fora da casa. Todos voltaram imediatamente as cabeças para a janela e em seguida correram, todos tentando se debruçar no parapeito para conferir se viam algo. Sasami acordou meio assustada, totalmente confusa com o movimento repentino:

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou para Tenchi, que era o único que não havia corrido para o parapeito, já que estava com ela no colo.

"Começou" – ele simplesmente disse. Sasami arregalou os olhos e pulou do colo do amigo, correndo para o parapeito e abrindo espaço para ver melhor. Assim que conseguiu se apoiar na janela viu um vulto vermelho e grande passando:

"Foi por ali!" – ela gritou, apontando para a direção do vulto.

Imediatamente todos começaram a correr, até mesmo Tenchi se levantou para ver. Do lado de fora a neve começava a cair e as ruas já estavam escuras, dificultando a vista deles. Chiharu pegou no braço de Yamazaki, apertando-o fortemente:

"Pra onde será que foi?" – a senhorita Maki perguntou, procurando por todos os lados.

"Eu não sei, ele saiu correndo" – respondeu a senhora Yamazaki – "Será que é um ladrão?".

"Será que é um fantasma?" - os olhos de Naoko brilharam, empolgada com a possibilidade. Sakura agarrou com força o braço de Tomoyo, enquanto essa apenas tentava ver o vulto que corria para trás da casa.

"Ali" - Sasami saiu em disparada atrás do estranho, com todos na sua cola. Correram por todo o jardim, até perceberem que o vulto subia novamente no telhado, entrando em seguida no que parecia um trenó.

E, para a surpresa de todos, o objeto começou a voar. Rika e Naoko abriram suas bocas em espanto, enquanto Chiharu apenas olhava para a cara de Yamazaki. Mas o garoto parecia tão surpreso quanto todos os presentes. Mas o que mais espantava não era o fato do trenó estar voando... e sim quem guiava o trenó.

Renas.

Sakura esfregou os olhos, tentando acordar daquele que parecia um sonho. Tomoyo começou a sorrir, um sorriso tão terno e sincero que parecia que voltara a ter cinco anos de idade. Aeka e Tenchi olhavam abestalhados para o céu, onde o trenó sumia no céu e se podia ouvir, bem baixinho, um gostoso "Ho-ho-ho".

Durante alguns minutos, todos ficaram olhando o céu, onde a figura misteriosa acabara de sumir. E, como se saísse de um transe, Sasami sacudiu a cabeça e gritou:

"Os presentes!" - a garotinha voltou para dentro da casa, sendo seguida por todos os outros. Rapidamente, ela abriu a porta da pequena salinha onde estava a árvore de natal. Com surpresa e alegria, todos viram que novos presentes haviam sido colocados ao seu pé.

"Mas como é possível?" - Rika murmurou, admirada - "Ninguém entrou aqui durante as últimas duas horas... todos estavam lá fora...".

"Ora, vocês ainda têm alguma dúvida?" - Sasami exclamou, empolgada - "Foi Papai Noel, ele esteve aqui!".

"Sasami, minha querida, você sabe que Papai Noel não existe..." - Aeka tentou argumentar.

"E você tem outra explicação, Aeka? Se duvida, veja os novos presentes. Aposto que são exatamente o que nós pedimos há algumas horas atrás!"

O olhar de Sasami era tão profundo e tão esperançoso, que ninguém teve coragem de contrariá-la. A primeira que abriu foi Naoko, que soltou um grito espantado ao ver o presente:

"Meu Buda... mas é MESMO o que eu pedi hoje!" - ela levantou o livro, bastante emocionada - "Mas... estou atrás desse livro há anos. Ninguém sabia que eu queria...".

"Gente" - Rika exclamou, ao abrir seu presente - "Mas é exatamente o que eu queria. Estava doida por essa gargantilha... mas ela é tão cara...".

Pouco a pouco, todos foram abrindo seus presentes e se espantando com as coisas que haviam ganhado. As únicas que ficaram sem foram Chiharu e Sakura. A card captor se sentou no sofá, um sorriso conformado no rosto:

"Algum problema, Sakura?" - Tomoyo perguntou, enquanto segurava firmemente o livro de cinema que havia ganhado.

"Sabe, Tomoyo... por um momento eu cheguei a acreditar que meu desejo seria realizado. Ao ver todos vocês ganhando o que pediram essa noite... e depois do que vi hoje, cheguei até a pensar na hipótese de Papai Noel existir. Mas eu fui uma boba mesmo... até parece que meu desejo se realizaria".

"Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido" - a amiga lhe entregou um papel - "Tome, Sasami acabou de encontrar, debaixo do presente da Aeka".

Sakura viu um pequeno pedaço de papel rosado nas mãos de Tomoyo. Com cuidado, pegou e leu as poucas, porém bem-escritas palavras:

"_O presente da senhorita Kinomoto encontra-se na biblioteca. Feliz Natal, PN"._

Movidos pela curiosidade, todos, até mesmo uma bêbada Hyoko, foram para aquilo que Yamazaki chamava de biblioteca (mas que, na verdade, estava mais para armário de besteiras e livros velhos). Sakura adentrou primeiro, olhando com muito cuidado para todos os lados, procurando por aquilo que tanto ansiava. E, num súbito, ela parou. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhos esmeraldinos da garota, e um belo sorriso, como há muito não se via, surgiu no seu rosto.

Para a alegria de todos, ela se jogou sobre o vulto escondido no escuro, sua felicidade tão grande que ela mal podia se conter. A senhora Maki esticou o pescoço para frente, tentando ver o alvo daquele abraço tão carinhoso da garota...

"Oh céus!" - ela colocou as mãos na boca - "Mas é o garoto Li!".

"O quê?" - Chiharu exclamou, incrédula - "Mas... como...".

Se a garota tinha a intenção de dizer algo, foi interrompida pelo majestoso beijo que o casal recém-reunido dava. Preparada para a ocasião, Tomoyo começou a filmar freneticamente os amigos, feliz por tudo der dado certo. Rika e Naoko olhavam com sorrisos ternos, uma grande paz invadindo seus corações. Até mesmo Tenchi não conseguiu esconder um pequeno sorriso.

"Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!" - Sakura começou a pedir, assim que se separaram - "Eu não devia ter sido estúpida com você... devia ter compreendido".

"Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas" - Shaoran disse, beijando a cabeça da garota com um quase desespero - "Eu fui um grosso com você, sequer lutei para mudar minha situação".

"Eu estava me sentindo tão mal sem você. Por favor, não me deixe sozinha desse jeito de novo".

"Não, flor, eu juro que não...".

"Cara, estão parecendo até casal de novela mexicana!" - Washu exclamou, emburrada.

"E desde quando você vê novela mexicana?" - Tenchi perguntou, incrédulo.

"Espere um minuto!" - Naoko interrompeu, séria - "Sakura, o que você pediu, por acaso?".

"Eu? Ah... pedi para me deixar falar com Shaoran" - respondeu Sakura, sem graça - "Só que eu nunca imaginei que aquela história fosse verdadeira...".

"E ainda teve aquele trenó voando pelo céu..." - Rika murmurou, espantada - "Gente, será que a história é verdadeira?".

"Claro que é!" - Sasami exclamou - "Vocês viram a roupa dele? Era vermelha... e as renas voavam! O trenó voava! É claro que era ele!".

"Estava escrito PN no meu bilhete" - Sakura olhou o pequeno papel rosado na sua mão - "Será que significa o que eu estou pensando que significa?".

"Eu não acredito!" - Rika se sentou no chão, meio abobada - "Não é possível... Papai Noel não existe, é só uma lenda".

"Mas você viu as renas! E o trenó!" - Sasami parecia desesperada - "Não pode ter sido ilusão".

Yamazaki sorriu ao ver a grande discussão que se formava no pequeno recinto. Enquanto suas amigas defendiam fervorosamente a existência do bom velhinho, a senhora Maki e até a senhora Yamazaki faziam de tudo para não acreditar. Discretamente, saiu dali, indo para o lado de fora, mais exatamente para o outro lado da rua, onde um pequeno trenó estava estacionado, com um homem gordo parado ao lado.

"Eles acreditaram?" - perguntou o senhor, já de meia-idade.

"Bom, quem precisava acreditar, acreditou!" - o garoto sorriu de volta - "Algum problema com o trenó?".

"Ah não, tudo ocorreu como o previsto. Muito interessante a máquina de sua amiga... como ela fez esses robôs voadores? Parecem até renas de verdade".

"Eu não entendo as máquinas de Washu, mas foi um grande alívio ela me emprestar para hoje" - Yamazaki entregou uma quantia em dinheiro para o senhor - "Aqui está o pagamento. Desculpe-me por tê-lo tirado de casa hoje".

"Ah, que é isso. Estava precisando mesmo de um graninha extra, agora meu natal será bem melhor. E espero que o seu também seja".

"Muito obrigado, senhor Mamoru! A fantasia ficou boa?".

"Ah, ótima, embora não tenha certeza de que todos viram. Falando nisso, aqui está" - o senhor entregou uma sacola a Yamazaki - "Foi muito divertido me vestir de Papai Noel. Costumava fazer isso quando as crianças eram pequenas".

"E eles, como estão?".

"Ah, ótimos!" - um sorriso surgiu no rosto do idoso - "Michiro está começando a sentir as contrações... acho que meu neto nascerá em breve".

"Diga que lhe desejo boa sorte no parto! E que sentimos falta dela".

"Direi. Bom, Yamazaki, boa noite. E feliz natal!".

"Para o senhor também, senhor Mamoru".

Enquanto o senhor se afastava pelas ruas escuras, Yamazaki observava um outro vulto seguir em sua direção. Sorriu: ela estava bem furiosa.

"COMO VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO?" - Chiharu gritou a plenos pulmões, raivosa - "Como você adivinhou o presente de todos?".

"Muitos meses de pesquisa, Chiharu. Como você mesma me disse no ano passado, eu tinha um ano inteiro para organizar tudo".

"Mas e as renas? O trenó? E aquele era o senhor Mamoru?".

"Ah, pelo visto se lembra dele ainda" - o garoto sorriu - "Sim, aquele é o meu antigo vizinho, senhor Mamoru. O mesmo que nos contava histórias da época em que era ator, lembra?".

"A filha dele era nossa babá quando éramos crianças, como ia esquecê-lo?" - ela estava abrindo um sorriso, quando pareceu lembrar de algo - "Espera aí, não fuja do assunto. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?".

"Vou contar qual era o meu plano" - Yamazaki convidou Chiharu a se sentar no trenó - "Está vendo onde estamos sentados? Pois bem, essa é uma das muitas máquinas inventadas pela minha amiga Washu. Ela é um gênio! Quando soube da nossa aposta, na hora se ofereceu para fazer o trenó e as renas voadoras. Todas robôs, como você pode ver".

"Mas... mas... deve ter custado uma fortuna fazer tudo isso!".

"Segundo Washu, ela utilizou material velho para construir. Não me pergunte como ela fez isso, porque eu não sei. Só sei que funcionaram muito bem hoje, quando o senhor Mamoru, nosso Papai Noel, teve que sair voando pelos céus".

"Então ele era o Papai Noel?" - Chiharu pareceu começar a entender - "Mas e os presentes? Eu mesma vi a árvore antes, eles não estavam lá. E você não pôde colocá-los lá, não saiu de perto de nós por nenhum momento".

"Hyoko os colocou para mim" - Yamazaki sorriu - "Ela está meio bêbada, mas ainda conseguiu se lembrar da sua parte do combinado".

"Hyoko? Ela também está participando de tudo isso?".

"Todos estão. Sasami estava encarregada de dizer que conhecia a lenda do Papai Noel, assim como de sair correndo atrás do senhor Mamoru. Washu cuidou de toda a parte técnica, o que inclui os trenós. Hyoko levaria os presentes para as árvores, assim como chamaria Li para ir lá, já que ele ficou o tempo todo escondido no quarto de hóspedes. Tenchi e Aeka me ajudaram a embrulhar os presentes mais cedo, isso sem contar que ele me acompanhou para comprar o livro da Naoko" - ele se arrepiou - "Nossa, nem gosto de lembrar".

"Mas e aquele som que nós ouvimos? O senhor Mamoru realmente caiu do teto?".

"Não! Aquele foi um efeito especial colocado pela Washu na hora. Lembra-se que ela estava no rádio naquele momento?" - ele começou a rir - "Era o sinal combinado para que o senhor Mamoru entrasse em ação".

"E o Li? Como você sabia que ele e Sakura estavam brigados?".

"Tomoyo me contou. E sim, ela sabia de tudo também. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas o presente de Sakura estava sendo o mais difícil de encontrar. Aquele garoto já deu de tudo para ela. Então, quando a vi tão triste, resolvi que o melhor presente seria resolver o problema dela. Claro que eu não consegui descobrir, então tive que pedir a ajuda de Tomoyo. Nos últimos dias, ficamos tentando convencer o Li a vir para cá, a fim de que ele e Sakura conversassem".

"E ele aceitou assim, logo de cara?".

"Não!" - Yamazaki fez cara feia - "Tive que pagar a passagem dele para o Japão, para convencê-lo a vir. Ele veio meio contrariado, mas veio".

"Eu não acredito, Yamazaki!" - Chiharu parecia à beira das lágrimas - "Você fez todo esse circo só pelo prazer de ver alguém acreditando em suas mentiras?".

"Hã?".

"Mas será possível que você ainda não se tocou? Eu tinha esperanças de que, com a aposta, você visse como é ridícula essa sua atitude de contar mentiras, por isso lancei um desafio tão difícil. Mas você foi até as últimas conseqüências para contar essa mentira, não? Por isso você trabalhou tanto nesse ano... com certeza juntou dinheiro para pagar tudo isso...".

"Chiharu...".

"Eu achando que, quando você visse o quão bobo era essa aposta, aprendesse a lição. Mas você faz tudo por uma mentira... você não toma jeito...".

"Chiharu, você quer me escutar?" - ele segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a parar de falar - "Acredite, você me ensinou uma lição com essa aposta. Eu aprendi o quanto uma mentira pode machucar uma pessoa, a Tomoyo mesma me mostrou o quanto eu estava sendo mesquinha. Mas eu também aprendi que ajudar meus amigos é a melhor coisa que existe. Eu pensei seriamente em desistir, em te deixar vencer, mas pela Sakura eu continuei. Se essa minha mentira trouxesse a alegria dela de volta, eu iria até o fim".

"Yamazaki...".

"Eu sei que às vezes eu exagero nas minhas histórias, mas acredite, eu não farei mais isso, pelo menos não por diversão. Só que você também tem que relaxar um pouco mais, Chiharu. Mentir não é certo, é verdade. Mas nós somos seres humanos! Às vezes, é meio impossível evitar".

"Você tem razão" - ela abaixou a cabeça - "Bom, então isso quer dizer não puxarei o seu colarinho mais".

"Como assim?".

"Ora Yamazaki, você venceu a aposta. Todos lá dentro estão acreditando na sua história. Até mesmo o Li, que pelo visto já devia saber desse seu plano maluco".

"Ah, isso... mas, na verdade, eu queria outra coisa. Você sabe, sobre o meu prêmio".

"O quê?".

"Que você aceitasse o meu presente para você".

Ele entregou uma pequena caixinha para Chiharu, que a pegou de forma curiosa. Lentamente, ela a abriu e, assim que viu seu conteúdo, deu um grito estridente. Yamazaki sorriu:

"Chiharu Mihara, aceita ser minha namorada?".

Ela ficou sem palavras, apenas olhando para a cara dele. Mas, depois de alguns segundos, ela se jogou em cima dele, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Enquanto isso, lá da casa dos Yamazaki, um grupo de jovens olhava, felizes, para o novo casal que se formava. Sakura e Shaoran, abraçados, eram os mais contentes. Eles tinham muito que agradecer, pois graças ao amigo, haviam se reconciliado. Tomoyo filmava tudo com emoção, batizando aquela gravação carinhosamente de "Yamazaki Noel".

_Fim_

Notas: e é isso aí!!!!!! "Yamazaki Noel" finalmente chegou ao fim! Ok, "finalmente" acho que não é a palavra. Muitos devem estar se perguntando: ela não deveria ter entregando esse capítulo tipo... no ano passado? É, eu realmente devia. Mas é que eu tinha planos de postá-lo no dia do Natal, só que como nessa época meu mouse foi pro saco, e só consegui outro depois do Ano-Novo, fiquei pensando se seria legal postar uma história de Natal depois que a época tivesse passado. Aí, com a autorização da minha querida Tamy (que foi pra quem eu escrevi a história, já que ela faz aniversário agora em dezembro), resolvi postar o último capítulo só na época do Natal, quando postasse a continuação (sim, pessoas, teremos "Yamazaki Noel II", que, aliás, já está disponível). Então, acho que foi isso!

Gostaram do final? Deu trabalho, mas Yamazaki conseguiu resolver o problema da nossa Sakura. E antes que alguém reclame da pequena aparição do Shaoran nessa história (como a própria Tamy fez), calma garotas, ele aparecerá muito mais na continuação. É que minha intenção era fazer mesmo uma coisa mais leve, mais virado para o clima de natal mesmo. E acho que, para isso, o Yamazaki era o personagem perfeito para a história. Além disso, como já tinha dito uma vez, queria dar mais espaço para ele, tadinho. A nossa aniversariante homenageada queria porque queria uma história com o Li ("se o presente é meu, quero o Li nele!", ela me dizia), mas acho que ela entendeu a minha verdadeira intenção com a história. Tamy, te entrego agora (meio atrasada, eu sei! Mas pensa: serão dois presentes em um ano só!) uma fic que pode até não ter tanto o Li quanto você queria (calma que ele vai estar na próxima!), mas que retrata tudo que nós duas acreditamos: o verdadeiro sentido de ser "amigo". É um agradecimento por todas as vezes que você me ajudou, seja com atos, seja apenas me ouvindo (emo-chiclete que o diga, não?). Quero ser na sua vida a mesma coisa que Yamazaki foi na vida da Sakura (claro que eu não vou apelar para histórias, mesmo porque eu sei que nunca te convenceria). Certo?

A todos que leram a minha história, meus sinceros agradecimentos, e minhas sinceras desculpas também. Sei que não postei como o prometido, mas esse meu pc nunca ajuda quando eu preciso dele. Espero mesmo que tenham gostado dessa fic, pois foi uma delícia escrevê-la. E não percam "Yamazaki Noel II", porque o nosso amigo mentiroso vai se meter em uma encrenca ainda maior. E dessa vez, ele terá de ser mais do que um "Papai Noel".

Beijos!!!!

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
